ORIGINAL: New Origin
by Omegabacklash
Summary: Ok I've decided to leave the Original New Origin intact and leave it in my stories for those who wish to read it. I will update it as I see fit or maybe not at all. This Story will be on HIATUS and will receive updates on a later date.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of my very first chapter. I'm combining alot of ideas from other animes and sources. You will notice I tend to reference many things that happen later in Fairy Tail also. I hope you all will like this Fanfiction and continue to read it. With all that said let's begin shall we.

REMINDER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL

" " Conversation

' ' thought

( ) me talking

_( )_ Pov change, timeskip, scene change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

CHAPTER 1 : DARK BEGINNINGS, Rewrite

_( Mira's POV )_

Today I was taking Lisanna and Elfman on a S-class mission with me to slay a monster refered to as The Beast. From the sounds of things it should be an easy mission. I was on my way to the park with Elfman to pick up Lisanna so we could leave and noticed she was with Natsu and Cynthia.

" Hey Lisanna you ready. " I call out to her.

" yea. " She called back. Natsu seemed abit aggitated for some reason and then decided to speak.

" Hey Mira is it ok if I go with you too I just have this bad feeling. " He says to me.

" Come on Natsu you know nothings going to happen Mira's one of the strongest in the guild." Elfman says.

" Natsu nothings going to happen I'll be there to make sure nothing does. " I say to him. He seemed to have been satisfied with that.

" Fine. stay safe. " He said looking at Lisanna.

" You know I will silly. Hey Cynthia look after Natsu and don't pull anything ok. " Lisanna said looking at the Pink-headed girl that was hanging from a tree branch.

" I will but i make no promises on pulling anything. " She said laughing.

' For peat sake why did both of them have to fall for Natsu of all people he's a good guy but still i think he has a few screws loose sometimes' I thought to myself.

" well lets head out I would like this to be over by next week. " I said jokingly.

with that said we all headed off towards the jobs location.

_( Time skip 2 days later ) Mission site._

" Elfman Get ahold of yourself. " I screamed at him. He had tried to perform a Full-Body take over on the beast and it backfired. The only thing that came from his mouth was and awful roar as he swung his arm sending me 30 yards from where I once stood. I was barely able to get onto my knees while holding my arm that had felt like it had been fractured.

As I was getting to my knees he had begun to close the gap between us.

" Elfman please stop this. " were my words as he began to raise his arm once again. out of the treeline came Lisanna having been delayed by the foliage ( trees and bushes ). She ran inbetween me and Elfman.

" Lisanna get out of here Elfman is not himself please just run and get help. " I tell her.

" I know he's not himself, but it's our job to take care of him isn't it. " she began. " I trust in big brother he won't hurt us. " She was smiling. Why was she smiling he could kill her with one blow if he wanted. She looked at Elfman who had risen his fist to strike once more.

" Don't worry big brother we still love you. " She said to him looking up into the eye's of the monstrosity known as the beast. For a second you could see the beast hesitating to move. That meant Elfman was still in there fighting somewhere.

But it wasn't enough. Within the next few seconds the arm came down at blinding speeds sending Lisanna's body like a ragdoll into the foliage in which she had came from.

" Lisanna ! " I yelled forcing injured self to run into the foliage to find her.

What I saw would never leave my mind again. My Little sisters mangled body lay up against a rock with cuts and bruises all over. I could hardly bring myself to speak all i did was run up to her.

" Big sister. " She said to me looking at me with her cerulean eyes with the color fading from them.

" Lisanna I'm here everythings going to be ok. " I told her with tears threatening to bombard my face.

" you know as well as I that's not true. " she said to me holding out her arms to give me a hug. " Please take care of Natsu for me, can you do that for me, make sure he's happy. "

" Your going to be ok. " I said holding her close with the tears cascading down my face onto the rock she laid. Lisanna had begun to shine with yellow light.

" Stay safe Big sis. " She said as the light had completely taken her and she disappeared.

" LISANNA. " I Cried out.

_(TIME SKIP -5 days later) After Lisanna's funeral_

_( Natsu's POV )_

Why did it have to be Her. She was nice, kind, and gentle why did she have to die. I have asked myself this question multiple times over the past 3 days. I hadn't been out of my house unless it was to go to lisanna's grave. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

Then it hit me ( literally and figuratively ) as happy slammed into me.

" Happy I have an idea how about you and me go on a trip to go train."

" Natsu what will everyone else think and will there be fish" replied happy as he looked at me like I didn't think this through, but with all honesty I hadn't.

" We just won't tell anyone else and yes there will " I tell him feeling comfident that no one would do anything to stop us because even if they did we would go anyway.

" AYE SIR just let me get some things " with that he flies out of the room probably to get his hidden stash of fish.

I looks down at a photo i had framed of all of us " don't worry i'm going to get stronger so no one else will die " I say to myself as a tear forms in my eye.

' at this point happy has flown back into the room ' " Natsu " he expressed a concerning look at his foster father

" I'm alright buddy you ready to go " " AYE SIR " with that we set of

_( TIME SKIP 2 hours later ) in the woods outside magnolia_

Natsu and happy made their way through the forest unaware there was someone tracking them.

" are you just planning on leaving without telling anyone "

at this both of them jumped out of their skin.

Natsu relizing who it was spoke first " oh its just you I'm just glad it wasn't your sister that found us out"

The figure was hanging in a tree looking at them " yea you better be glad i didn't go tell them your plan " the figure states.

" uhh thanks but may I ask why your here Cynthia " Natsu asks.

" I saw what you where doing -" she started to speak.

" Your planning on stopping us aren't you " He started raising his voice.

' giggling ' " actually the exact opposite I wanted to see if you had room for one more " Cynthia stated and with this she dropped out of the tree and walked towards Natsu and Happy.

" umm why would you want to join us wouldn't Erza get mad at you if you didn't tell her where you were going ?" Natsu asked.

" don't worry about Big Sister i'll handle her when we get back." She said calmly like the comment didn't phase her.

" alright you can come only if happy agrees." He said

with that both of them looked at happy's direction and noticed he was no longer there and instead had tackled Cynthia to the ground hugging her and crying into her chest with all the pent up saddness from over the past week.

" its ok happy shhh " she sat there consoling happy

" Natsu can she PLEASE come. " happy said with teary eyes that were still inbetween Cynthia's breasts.

" Its fine buddy i just wanted to make sure you were ok with her coming." I

They all started walking out of the forest heading for the world unknown that was full of new beginnings and unknown threats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

And Cut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed and will continue to read my fanfic.

Cynthia is my Oc and in a few chapters there will be a backstory that is about her. I would like it if you could give me some positive feedback and ideas for future chapters.

Until next time OMEGABACKLASH OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone. Sorry about the last chapter being so short I just couldn't think much and there are reasons behind me not describing some of the peoples features. After reading some comments, I would like to say I'm going to be trying to make the chapters longer if possible and will try to update as soon as possible. With all that said let us get on with the story shall we.

REMINDER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL only my OC ( cynthia )

"_" = conversation

'_' = Thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

CHAPTER. 2 : Crossroads

_( time skip 4 years into the future ) _Magnolia City

A cloaked figure carrying anotherfigure that was asleep approach a large building in the city with a certain well known symbol on the wood above the name. This building was the Fairy Tail Guild Hall a meeting place if you would for the guild's members. The Figure stops infront of the doors and sighs.

" How long has it been since i've seen these doors. " the figure states

as he finishes his statement a blue-winged cat flies up to him and lands on the figures shoulder.

" Hey buddy you ready to see everyone again too? " the figure asks.

" Aye Sir " was the cats response.

As they open the door they are greeted by flying chairs and beer mugs. The figure smirks and proceeds to walk over to the bench and lay down his sleeping companion.

" I'll be back in a minute sleep tight. " the figure says with compasion in his voice.

_( Lucy's POV ) 1 hour earlier_

I had just gotten back 2 days ago from a mission with a huge pervert Duke Everlue. I had only been in the guild for 3 weeks and everyone here is so fun. I walk in the guild and am instantly greeted by Mira from behind the bar.

" so how is everything today Lucy? " she asked me

" everythings going well just recovering from the mission the other day. That Everlue guy still makes me have shivers down my spine when i think about the mission. " I say to her.

" yea i know some missions will be like that so don't go being to hard on yourself. " she says

' I still wonder whats wrong with mira she seems so sad and just covers it with a smile I'm really worried for her' I think to myself

by this time Erza and Levy had joined us and we were all talking about girl stuff. next thing we knew the guild had taken flight into a all out brawl. then I notice someone in the back of the guild and ask Erza who it is.

" hey erza who is that in the back over there? " I ask her pointing in the general direction the hooded figure was.

this seemed to catch the attention of the whole guild who proceed to follow my finger to the figure.

_( Hooded Figure's POV )_

I heard someone ask " hey who is that over in the back? " and then everyone is looking in my direction.

" Well I guess there's no putting it off now " i say outloud to myself

I proceed to walk upto the person who is in a clown like costume and stop feet from him. He was sitting on the counter of the Bar. He raises one eye at me.

" So are you here to join the guild or some other motive? " he asks me

I lower my hood and ask him " Its been a long time hasn't it master. "

now the look on his face was one like he saw a ghost and astonishment.

" master are you ok who is this man. " the Blonde who called me out asked.

I turn around and the girls ( Mira, Erza, and Cana ) yell out

" NATSUUU! "

I just look at them with a grin on my face. the blonde just sat there and looked at me confused.

" Wait is this the guy you were telling me about? " the Blonde asks confusingly

Mira and Erza look at her and she sits still confused about who i am.

" He's THE REAL salamander. " Mira states relieving her confusion.

" WAIT YOU MEAN HE IS **THE **SALAMANDER. " she yells astonished at the news.

" I thought he was only seen with Mystogan and some unknown companion. " the blonde states.

I interupt the conversation " yes that is true, but I figured it was about time to come back. "

I turn to the girls ( Erza, Mira, and Cana ) ' hmm they all seem to have a look of jealousy in there eyes'

" who is this companion of yours. " Erza said quite demandingly.

" here i'll show you i brought her back with me. " I said and with that all of them looked like they were going to kill my companion.

they follow me to the bench where i had set my companion. I lean down to the face of the figure and plant a soft kiss on its forhead. as i did this i heard awws and could sense tension in the air.

" Its time to wake up some people would like to see you. " I said

_( Figure's POV ) _

I awoke from a kiss and was asked by my favorite person in the whole world that someone wants to see me. after that I raised up, My head was still feeling groggy since i was still partially asleep. My hood had some how found its way off my head and I was looking around.

" Natsuuuu where are we. " I said wiping my eyes.

The next thing i felt was someone wrapping their arms and the feeling of tears on my shoulder.

_( Erza's POV )_

after natsu had said that i started to feel a little jealous of this companion of his. then I saw his companion raise up and saw the hood that concielled the face of a girl had fallen off.

she asked " Natsuuuu where are we. "

after seeing who was under the hood, I lost my composure and ran hugging the girl and crying into her shoulder.

" Where were you i thought you had died. " I said between my sobs.

" Don't ever leave me like that again Cynthia I was so worried I didn't know what to do. "

_( Cynthia's POV )_

I sat there in my sister's embrace unable to move.

" come on big sis you know I wouldn't die that easily. " I tell her.

with that she broke down completely with me in her arms and I returned the Embrace to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

AND CUT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

So how is everyone enjoying the story I hope you will continue to comment ideas and i would like to say i have a friend on this site me and him are new and if you would go check out his story " THE ACTIONS OF THE DEAD ". I will try to continue to update this story for as long as possible.

Who is this Cynthia girl and what relations does she have with all of the guild members. You will have to wait for that in the next chapter.

Stay frosty mates. OMEGABACKLASH OUT PCE.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody Omegabacklash here. I'm going to be writing some backstory to my OC cynthia in this chapter so you will get more of a feeling of who she is and where she came from. as of right now the only things you know about her is she is Erza's sister and thinks of the strauss siblings as family not to mention all of fairy tail and I'm going to tell you how that all came to be. So with all that said I would like to say I will be trying to be more descriptive in the characters for the people who haven't watched the anime or the people you don't know which are my OC's.

Now lets start this up.

REMINDER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL only my OC cynthia

" " Conversation

' ' Thought

( ) additional info or me speaking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Chapter 3 : The Past of a Companion

_July the 5 Year 776 _

" Mommy I understand you have to leave but could you do something for me as a last request. " a small female Pinkette said who was about 9.

A large blue dragon ( for you who've seen ERAGON think of his dragon but 3X the size ) looked down upon her adoptive daughter and said with a compasionate voice " what is your request my child? " The Dragons large green eyes looking at the little girl.

The little girl stood there swiping one of her feet back and forth in the dirt with her hands behind her back looking back at her mother. She asked " could you seal all the magic you taught me and leave only a small bit within my power. "

The dragon was taken back by this statement. She asked " I will grant your request but i would like to know your reasoning behind it. " She would have never thought a dragon slayer like her daughter would want her power sealed away for any reason.

"well..." the pinkette began " I thought if the world is truely how you say it is that I wouldn't be able to make any friends and would be treated differently because of it. "

The dragon understood the girls reasoning. She had told the girl that people with power are sometimes labeled outcasts and shunned by others.

" As I said I will grant your request but remember this you can break this seal at any time wether it is broken or not lies in your hands. I will leave you with the power of electricity. " at this the small girl ran up to her mother and hugged her with glee.

" thank you thank you thank you. " she repeated glad that her mother saw her point of view.

The dragon and the girl then spent the rest of the day spending time together because the dragon knew that she would most likely never be able to see the little girl

' It's about time my little dragon left the nest and saw the world and made a new family with her own kind ' were the dragons thoughts as the little girl slumbered off into blissful dreams. these thoughts had always made the dragon sad but it was the unevedable. she had to leave to join the rest of her kind.

_( Time Skip 2 days )_ _Outside the Dragon's Lair_

" You know i will be leaving within the next few hours " was the dragons words

" I know i will miss you. " the girl says with sadness in her eyes knowing her mother would have to leave her

" here I will give you a trinket that you can remember me by. " the Dragon stated trying to get the girl into a happier mood.

the girl look up at her mother. she saw a small little pendent with a Kruez Heart symbol atop the casing appear infront of her.

" You will be able to put pictures of your new family and friends within this pendent. " The dragon stated.

" Ok i will and i will try to make you proud mama. " the girl stated

the dragon smiled at the girl. she knew the girl would do anything to make her proud.

" I'm already proud of you and you have nothing to prove to me either. " she replied to the girl.

the girl looked up at the dragon with tears of joy dancing across her face as she ran up and hugged upon the dragons legs. after about 10 minutes of crying into the dragons scales,The dragon started to spread its wings and prepare to lift off

" Always remember you are the mighty Daughter of Yuni and always be proud of who you are and who you will be. " where the dragon now known as Yuni said and with that a Dazzling energy burst from the dragons mouth and Flew away.

the small girl was yelling at it " BYE BYE MOMMY GOOD LUCK. "

Yuni then looked back at the girl and said " you too young one. " in a caring voice.

and that was the last time the girl saw her mother.

_( Time Skip 10 monthes into the future ) May the 7, Year 777_

_The girl had been taken to the R-system and put into slavery_

" Owwwwww " she said rubbing her bum as she had been thrown into the cell.

she was greeted by a yound girl with red hair from the looks of a year or so older than her, an old man with a strange tattoo on his back, a boy about the same age as the girl but with red markings around his right eye and had blue hair, there was a small boy with blonde hair probably the same age as her, a girl with brunette hair and cat ears, there is another boy with scraggy black hair, and then another boy who was a brunnete.

" who are you " was the first thing out of the red heads mouth.

"my names Cynthia " I stated still rubbing my bum.

" nice to meet you my names Erza. " the girl now known as Erza stated.

The boy with the markings around his eye was the next to approach me " my names Jellal Fernandez you can just call me jellal. "

" nice to meet you erza and jellal. " I said glad to see there are nice people here.

" do you have a last name or surname? " jellal asked me.

' what is a last name and a surname moma never told me about those ' I thought to myself

" what is that? " I look at him questioningly

" well it seems you and erza are in similar situations. " He tells me.

At this point even though most people couldn't tell Erza was blushing of embarassment from the comment jellal had made.

" I got it. " jellal says.

Me and erza both look at him questioningly. " what do you have? " we ask simutaniously.

" Cynthia how would you like to be my little sister. " he says.

' does that mean he wants to do something like adopting me '

" and Erza you can be Erza Scarlet since its the color of your hair. " he continues.

' why wouldn't he want both of us as sisters ' i questioned myself

I run up and hug him thanking him and accepting his offer. Erza is mad that he chose her last name based of her hair but i could see that she was happy that he did.

" Erza would it be ok if i thought of you as a big sister anyway?" I asked

She looked shocked at my request but was smiling after a few seconds

" of course you can. " were her next words.

with this everyone else in the cell was astonished by what had transpired, except the old man. Jellal and Erza then began to introduce me to the rest of our companions inside the cell.

" this is Sho. " Erza said.

with this the blond had stepped forward and gave his welcoming.

" hey there it's nice to meet you. " sho said

" the girl here is Milliana. " Erza said moving on to the other girl within the cell.

" I'm glad there's finally another girl to talk to it's nice to meet you. " the girl now labeled as Milliana stated.

" this here is Simon me and him are from the same village. " Erza began.

" Hi there any friend of erza's is a friend of mine. " Simon said with a smile on his face.

" here is wally. " she said.

" hiya there i'm happy to meetcha. " he said with a goofy look.

" and finally we have grandpa Rob. " she said

" well well well look at what we have here another youngster. Who might you be young one?" the old man asked

" my name is Cynthia sir. " i said trying to be as respectful to the aged man as possible.

" well isn't this one well mannered. I'd like to welcome you to the little family we have here." he said

as he says that my eyes start shedding tears everyone around me is taken back as i hug the man gently as possible crying to his arms.

" Grandpa is she ok. " was jellals statement after witnessing the outburst.

" yes yes she's just fine she is just happy to have found a place where she is welcomed isn't that right. " Rob said

I nod my head gently trying not to hurt the old mans fraile figure.

We all got along well and were like a family even though we came from different places and were forced into a cell for the construction of some sort of spire.

_( time skip 3 monthes into the future.) August the 15, Year 777_

The last thing i remembered was Grandpa Rob Protecting us then disappearing after that Erza was yelling and a large-red seal had arisen around her body. Swords were flying and the magic soldiers that once threatened us were now disappating.

Erza was screaming " WE HAVE TO FIGHT TO GAIN OUR FREEDOM CHARGE. " she was hiding her greavence for the death of Grandpa behind her actions but everyone listened and knew she was right. They drew up arms and proceeded to push back against the magic soldiers and reclaim what they had built. I was somehow incapacitated by some means just minutes later.

That was the last thing i remember. Now i lie here on a beach. I look around only to see my big sister laying in the sand with bruises all over her body worried for her I run up to her and begin to shake her.

" big sis wake up big sis. " she wasn't moving and by that point i had began to cry. as my tears began to fall to her face and land on her. she started to move and her eyes fluttered open.

" BIG SIS. " I say happy that she wasn't dead

" are you ok? " she asks me concerned that something had happened to me

" no everythings a bit fuzzy though. " I tell her " also wheres big brother? "

when i asked my question i saw her tense up like she had seen a ghost.

" I don't know. " she said with a saddened look

at this new info i had started to have a saddened look on my face and erza had taken note of that.

" I was thinking how would you feel if we went and joined the guild Grandpa always talked about. " were erza's words.

" yea let's do it. " I had always wanted to go see the place Grandpa had gotten his stories from.

and with that we set off to find the adventurous guild known as FAIRY TAIL.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

And Cut

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

This chapter will be broken into 2 parts.

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and will continue to give me feedback for ideas. This story has been in my head for about 2 months so that helps me know where the story will lead and what i will need to do to make it stay on that track.

The Girl known as Cynthia is now revealed to be a dragon slayer, but there lies a question why would she ask for her powers to be sealed and what type of dragon is she meant to slay. I would tell ya but that ruins all the fun on my end.

Stay Frosty Mates, OmegaBacklash OUT.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

SIGNAL LOST.


	4. Chapter 4

OmegaBacklash here with the 4th chapter of New Origin. I would like to I'm wanting to make the stories longer and the only way i'm seeing this to happen is to spend more than just a few hours in the afternoon writing. I also will be trying to slow down the pace of the story

This Chapter is a continuation of chapter 3: Past of a Companion

REMINDER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL only my OC cynthia

" " Conversation or talk

' ' thought

( ) me talking

_( ) _skip or setting up the stage

with that said lets pick up where we left off shall we.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Past of a Companion

_( Forest outside Magnolia ) August 17, Year 777. 1 month and 10 days since the leaving of the dragons, for everyone else that is._

We find Cynthia and Erza sitting down. they had spent the day fishing and relaxing since they knew that their journey to fairy tail was almost over. They are about to have their supper for the night and then sleep for they had an adventure for when they woke. Erza now wore a Eyepatch over her damaged eye so she was very cautious of cynthia not wanting a repeat of a few days ago.

_( Cynthia's POV )_

" thank you for the food. " I say outloud as I begin to eat my fish.

My big sister just looked at me smiling and then copied what i said just moments before.

" so what type of place to you think fairy tail is sis? " I ask Erza.

she looks at me putting a finger to her mouth. there was a moment of silence while she thought about my question.

" i don't know the only thing i know is what Grandpa Rob had told us. " she said.

although her answer satisfied my question, I could see she was just as much unknowing as i was. by the time we got done with our little conversation, I had noticed i was out of fish.

" well I guess im going to call it a night. " I say to my beloved sister

" ok i'll join you in a minute. " she replies.

I walked over to where we kept our stuff and slept. We only had one sleeping bag so we had to share it. it doesn't bother me to share with her since she's my big sis.

I was now beginning to get into the bag and drift off to sweet dreams and was later joined by Erza.

_( The next morning. ) August 18, Year 777. let's say about 7 in the morning_

I just woke up and was looking at my surroundings. I looked beside me and I had cuddled upto my sister during my sleep and she had done the same to me. I didn't want to wake her because she has been rather sad as of late so i figured more sleep would help her.

I as ninja-like as possible unhooked my arms and legs from around her trying not to make a sound. Yet everything never really goes as planned now does it, My arm was under her head and for what ever reason I didn't think about it so when i removed my arm her head slammed back into the soil.

" Owwwww " She said. " why'd you do that. "

" sorry sorry sorry I didn't mean to. " I reply.

" it's ok. " she says.

With that we get up and get dressed. We were both sporting white dress-like clothing and neither of us had shoes the only other thing we where wearing were shorts that met he end of the dress perfectly.

" do you want me to fix your hair. " she asks me. and with that statement i begin to panic.

" does it really look that bad. ahhhh. " I was at this point panicing i didn't want to look bad when meeting the guild for the first time that would be embarassing.

" no no no it looks fine. I'm sorry i just thought you would like for me to braid it or something." she says. I begin to calm down understanding the question now.

" no I don't like my hair being braided i like it just the way it is. " I tell her. she at this point was laughing at my overreaction.

" it's not funny. " I state to her.

" your right your right it is just your reaction was priceless. " she says smiling.

" lets go we want to get there before lunch don't we. " she adds.

" yea lets go. " i say. with all that said we begin to walk in the direction of Magnolia City.

_( Time Skip. 5 hours later. )_

We finally reached the Guild known as fairy tail and were standing at its door.

" soooo how do we go in. " i ask confused at the new situation at hand.

" just follow me. " is her reply and with it she kicked the door open.

I stick closely behind her because when she kicked the door open she had gotten the attention of the Guild and all its members. from the looks they gave they seemed to be used to someone kicking the door to enter.

Erza proceeded to ask a question to any of those who would answer " who is the master here? " were her words.

" well don't we have a fiesty one here. " came from a tall man. the tall man had orange hair and wore a tattered cloak around his torso.

( for those of you who have watched the anime you know who it is if you've went far enough )

" so what if i am. " were the next words from her mouth. with the words she wore a face saying bring it on.

the man was laughing from her reaction and looked back towards a small figure that was atop the bar and moved from our path.

" hey Makarov have fun with this one. " the man said to the figure.

the person now known as Makarov looked at the man.

" we will see Gildarts. " was his reply. then turning his gaze upon me and erza.

" so what brings the two of you here. " was makarov's question.

" we wish to join this guild. " was big sis' Reply

" ohh and why is that. " he said.

" A person very dear to us told us many things about this place. " she said.

" and who might this dear person be and were is me. " he asked and with his question tears came from her one good eye.

" he... he... he's dead. " she stuttered out.

" I'm sorry for your loss that would explain why he's not here with you. " was the small mans words " but i must ask what was his name.

" his name was Grandpa Rob. " I tell him. His face was now one of horror and grievence.

there was a long moment of silence within the guild.

" i see so that's were he is. " were his words breaking the deafning silence. " I will accept you into the guild. "

" Thank you. " both of us reply to him.

" may i ask you what happened to your eye. " he says pointing at erza.

" i would rather not talk about it. master. " she says with hints of sadness.

" ok i will leave it at that but we will look into fixing you eye later. if that's fine with you. " He adds.

erza has a faint smile while replying " that's fine with me. "

with that they got our stamps ready. erza got a guild mark that was a deep azure blue out lined in black on her left arm. I decided to get a guild mark that was a light shade of blue ( Cyan for those who know of it. ) out lined in white on my right arm.

" welcome to the guild. " was everyones reaction. for the rest of the day we got to know the guild and its members. some of the older girls had also took us shopping ( don't ask me their names i don't know anyone from that time period whose a girl and is in fairy tail later. )

_( Time skip 2 days into the future ) August 20, Year 777_

Everyone was nice in the guild. some of the people had helped us settle in and get comfortable with the new enviroment .I was worried for here because master called us in the office before the visit and told us that he understood not wanting to talk about it infront of everyone. Erza told him about where we had came from and why we were here then Master makarov took big sis to a healer he knew name Poluchka ( had to look up the name so sorry if its wrong ) and big sis was told she is going to have an artificial right eye.

Today we had just walked into the guild . me and her had begun to sport different outfits. While I wore a cyan shirt with a blue heart kruez symbol on it and a skirt that came down to my knees, She wore an iron breastplate with a white shirt under it and a blue skirt. a boy with Raven hair took notice on my sister's appearance and apparently decided to make it known

" why are you wearing armor this is a guild for wizards? " he said.

my sister being the smartass here decided to reply with her own comment.

" why are you only in underwear what is this a guild for perverts. " she said practically mocking him. ( and that folks is how you burn a stripper lol )

he didn't like the comment erza made and for some reason he seemed astonished when he looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing clothes anymore and was only in his underwear.

Erza took my hand and we walked past him

" bye. " i said to him.

" uhhh bye. " he said rather confused by my actions

Erza took me to a table over by the bar and she ordered herself a cheese cake and me a thing of juice. we started talking about what we should do and moments later we heard 2 people starting to fight. being the curious person i am i looked to see who it was. It was the boy from earlier and a pink headed boy

" PERVERTED STRIPPER. " the pink head said

" FLAME BRAIN. " was the Raven heads response

" POPSICLE. " the Pinkette insulted again

" SULFUR BREATH. " and at this point both of their heads were mashed together trying to gain dominance over the other.

" NATSU GRAY WILL YOU TWO STOP YOU WANT TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION ON THE TWO NEWBIES DON'T YOU. " I looked over to see the voice came from a white headed girl. From the looks of it her and big sis were the same age. she was dressed in a black tank top and very short shorts.

Erza didn't take lightly to the comment knowing the girl was talking about us.

" What did you call me? " a hint of anger was within the question.

" oh crap Mira's gonna fight someone. " Gray said.

' whats so frightening about this mira girl i mean she dresses wierd but i dont see anything abnormal ' i think to myself

Erza's and Mira's hands were locked and were exchanging insults just like Natsu and Gray.

I was torn with what to do and for some reason my insecurity of not knowing caused me to zap them accidentally. this for some reason caught the eye of the Master, Gildarts, and a tall blonde boy that looked to be a year older than sis.

" so she's a Lightning mage. " Makarov stated.

" hey laxus your gonna have some competition. " Gildarts said teasing the blonde boy.

" Tch, i doubt it i mean look at her she's smaller than her sister. " he said making gildarts and Makarov look.

( yes she is shorter than erza but only by a little.)

" he's right how come we hadn't noticed that till now. " gildarts stated rubbing the back of his head.

back with the children

" owwww. " they were all recovering from my accidental zapping.

" WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR. " Gray and Mira said simultaneously.

" sorry i panicked. " i said looking down tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

" mira-nee please don't be hard on her. " two other white haired individuals said.

" it did look like she panicked. " one of the individuals said. it was a girl about my age and she wore a white dress with red shoes.

" she's right it was an accident. " the other one said. A boy this time a few monthes maybe even a year older than me. he wore a white button up shirt and deninem jeans.

" lisanna Elfman i get it. " she walks up to me and looks at me eye to eye. " hey it's ok me and the redhead were just messing around, practicing if you want to call it that nothing to panick over. " she said consoling me.

" ok. " i tell her. tears leaving my eyes smile taking its place as i hug mira.

over the course of the next few days me, lisanna, elfman, gray, and natsu all became friends.

_( Time skip 4 days. ) August 24, Year 777_

I was watching as natsu and gray battled it out in the area behind the guild. Master Makarov, mira, erza, lisanna, and gildarts were also with me.

" GO NATSU. " me and lisanna were yelling.

over the past week i had began to develop a crush on the dragon slayer. Mira and Erza were both smiling looking at us as we supported our crush. ( great now we finally get into the possible pairings ).

" ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON. " a huge burst of fire in the form of a spiral came from the dragon slayers mouth heading in gray's direction.

" ICE MAKE: Shield " just as the spiral of fire was close gray made wall of ice that deflected it.

sad thing was now we were the target of the split off fire spirals.

" LIGHTNING MAKE: WALL " I say. and a wall of crystalized lightning appeared between us and the fire spirals.

( ok for those of you who have never heard of this or thought of it Lighting make works in the same aspect as Ice make but the key difference is the lightning condenses into a crystal like state and giving it a form such as a wall )

the spirals disapated as they hit the wall

" thank you cynthia. " master makarov said knowing i would be the one to deal with the fire.

" your welcome master. " i say smiling at him.

I then return my attention to the fight to notice both fighters where on the ground tired from their fight.

" Natsu are you ok? " me and lisanna both ask running up to him.

" yea i'm fine. " he says.

Lisanna and I even though fighting for the aknoledgement of our crush, We got along like we were sisters. Mira thought of me like a 3rd sibling even though she and my sister didn't really see eye to eye.

" hey do you guys wanna go fishing today? " was his next statedment directed towards me and lisanna.

" sure. " we look at eachother smiling

' yay private time with natsu ' i think to myself

" ok be ready within the hour i'll go check out the pond. " he says

_( Time Skip 3 hours later. ) inside the guild hall._

" Hey everyone look what i found. " an energetic natsu said running through the door with what looked like a huge egg.

this catches the attention of everyone.

" what is that. " mira asks

" It's a dragon egg. " he says with a smile

with this most of the people within the guild sweatdrop.

" how do you know it's a dragon egg? " Erza asks joining the conversation

" I was raised by a dragon so i should know. " natsu said thinking nobody believed him.

i decided to join in on the conversation at this point.

" what kind of dragon will it hatch into natsu. " I ask him curiously.

" ummm I don't know. " he says rubbing his head

" i guess we will just wait and see. " I say rather enthusiasticly

For the next few days natsu, lisanna, and I all took care of the egg. lisanna used one of her take overs to make all of us a hut out of straw in a Sunflower field ( lol sorry i can't really remember where they made it in the anime but this is good as i can remember. ). We all would stay there during the day and sometimes sleep in it.

Then it happened.

" everyone look the egg is hatching. " lisanna said.

we had went to the guild that morning with the egg and were all sitting around enjoying ourselfs and the egg started to crack. No body had expected what came out of the egg. A small blue kitten emerged from the egg with its eyes closed, but this was no ordinary kitten. The kitten was flying on a small pair of white feathered wings and landed on natsu's head.

" awwww. " was most of the guilds reaction

" I'm going to name him Happy because he looks like a bundle of happiness. " natsu proclaimed with only the kitten to jump up open its eyes and reply " aye "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

And Cut

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

OmegaBackLash here again Hoper your all enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry to say this but this will actually be 3 different chapters instead of the original 2. I tried to fit in as much as possible during this chapter but there is much more back story than i originally thought. once again I apoligize.

Stay tuned for chapter 5: Past of a Companion part 3

Stay frosty and Tune in next time Pce. OmegaBacklash Out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

SIGNAL LOST


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone Omegabacklash here once again with the 5 chapter of New Origin. This will the last Past of a Companion so I should be done with the back story of Cynthia in this chapter. I would also like to say that i will be spacing out my upload dates hopefully one chapter every 2 days possibly if not shorter. with all this said let us begin the story shall we.

REMINDER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL only my OC cynthia

" " conversation

' ' thought

( ) me talking

_( ) Time skip, Scene change, or Pov swap_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 5: Past of a Companion Part 3

_( Time Skip 3 years into the future ) November 3rd, Year X780_

Time flew bye with all of us fighting, training, spending time together, and well being fairy tail. I had gotten the nickname the blue paladin on one of my jobs because of my blue lightning mixed with my Lightning make. Natsu and Gray were fighting almost every time they were around eachother and Big sis would then break them up just for her to end up fighting mira. We all had began to take jobs like monster extermination and some like helping small villages with bandits. I never really worked with anyone except big sis, lisanna, Natsu, mira, and gray.

the S-Class exams were coming up so everyone took alot of quests so they could get picked to go. I on the other hand just picked a few thinking that i was to young, even though I'm 13, to be picked.

Today was the date that the master would announce the people who would be taking the exam. ( ok the jist of the S-Class is there are 8 people picked from the guild to take a mission were if you succeed in accomplishing it you have earned the title of S-class. )

Master stood atop the bar and looked at his children ( not really but they were all like family so he thought of them that way. ) and began to speak.

" as you all know today i will be announcing the 8 people who will be taking part in this years S-class exam. " he began. everyone was eager to hear the announcement of the members. " this years competitors shall be Laxus, Mira, Erza, Cana, Macao, Elfman, Mystogan, and finally." he said. everyone was on the edge of their seats to find out the name of the last competitor. " cynthia. " he ended.

This had caught my attention i didn't think i would be chosen out of everyone here. Unlike everyone else i tended to take more moster elimination quests since it fit my magic easier.

" good luck to everyone who was chosen the exam will be held one week from today. Also I would like to say Gildarts is participating as an Obstacle this year. " he said while both Smiling and getting off the stage ending his announcement.

with the chosen competitors except macao who was recovering after hearing the news.

" so it seems we will be fighting each other. " Cana said. Cana had been in the guild since around the time gray joined. She is a card mage who has tanned skin and brown hair that is complimented by brown eyes.

" seems to be that way. " Erza stated.

" finally i get to have a real competition with you redhead. " Mira said aggrevating Erza.

" i'm kinda scared I don't want to fight either of them. " Elfman stated backing away from the two female powerhouses.

" tch, there's no one here that poses a problem to me. " Laxus blurted out being as arrogant as ever.

" I wouldn't say that if i was you. " mystogan said while hanging from a rafter. Mystogan was one of the more shadowy characters of Fairy tail. He alway wore a mask and carried around a staff that I presumed he used as a weapon.

" I'll say what i want, and will you get down from there. " he said starting to yell towards the masked mage.

" Like you I will do what i want. " he calmly stated. I could tell he was grinning under his mask. Laxus was Fuming by this point and just walked out of the guild from my guess he was going to go train.

" Erza-nee. " I started. I had caught the attention of the group.

" what is it Cynthia? " she asked questioningly.

" I don't plan on holding anything back. " I said looking into her brown eyes.

they look at me for a second then a smile grew on her and mira's faces.

" We wouldn't want it any other way. " they say looking at me.

with that we all left separately for our own individual training for the week.

_( 1 week later ) On a boat off the coast of a island named Tenrou._

Mira, Erza, Macao, Elfman, Laxus, Elfman, Mystogan, Master, and I all stood on the deck of a boat aimed for the island where the S-Class exam will be held. Master was about to give us a briefing on the mission. He stood on the bow of the ship and was clearing his throut.

" Today you will be participating in the S-Class exam. " He began. " When you get to the beach of the island you will find 8 separate tunnels inside these tunnels will be battle lanes were 2 mix there are 3 of these battle rooms, 1 tunnel has no obstacle at all and is labeled the easy path, and the last tunnel has the only S-class member at the guild at the time and you know who i mean. " he said. with the last words everyone was feeling sorry for the poor sould who would be paired with gildarts.

' with my heightened senses i could take the easy path but that wouldn't be fun. ' thought to myself. ( Dragon slayers as you know have heightened senses like they could smell out someone from a far distance or could hear you from distances no normal person could hear. )

" after you get through the tunnel 3 or 4 of you will be disqualified and will be briefed on the next part of the mission upon leaving the tunnel. I wish you good luck. " he said ending his briefing on the mission.

everyone had known that you can leave the ship and make your way to shore faster than waiting on the boat. with this knowledge everyone had jumped off the boat.

i easily found the tunnels and began to smell a familiar scent of a certain crash mage named gildarts.

' he's in tunnel G. figures he would be in that one considering his name. ' i thought running into the tunnel.

yes i knew my decision was a dumb one knowing how gildarts is one of the strongest in Fairy tail, but i didn't want this mission to be easy. It wouldn't mean anything if i got it using my senses to my advantage. ( i think you guys might recognize the fight that is to come if you've made it this far in the anime. he he he )

_( time skip 5 minute into the future ) farther into the tunnel_

When the tunnel opened up there was what could be considered an arena with Gildarts in the middle smirking. The arena had Spires coming down from the top of the open area and light coming in from holes in the roof.

" so your my opponent during the mission shame i was beginning to think i wouldn't have to hold back. " he said looking at me.

' I'm going to make him eat those words wait he's trying to get me mad so i'll be sloppy in my movements well that's not going to work. ' i thought while staring him down. then i spoke up.

" I don't plan on giving you the same courtesy, I'm not going to go easy on anyone. " i proclaimed taking a fighting stance.

" Oh really now, come let me see what you can do Cynthia. i've been dieing to see. " he said practically mocking me.

( ok for those of you who don't know Gildarts is by far the strongest in the guild both physically, mentally, and strategically. He has also never lost a fight unless it was purposely so this will make for an interesting fight wouldn't you say. )

" Lightning make: Armor " I say as a Blue light formed around my body and died out with crystals taking shape into a Helm, Chestplate, Gauntlets, Leggings, and Greaves on my body.

( if you ask how she would be able to make the Gauntlets the Crystals above the hand act like plates that move with her fingers and in the palm of her hands the crystals are more flexible and are like, well linen if you would say that )

" oh ho ho what's this. so this is how you got the nickname Blue Paladin. " he said smirking as he looked upon my newly armored self. he hadn't even taken a step to approach me, i was wondering what his plan is.

Gildarts and I stood there looking at eachother waiting for the other to make a move. We stood like that for a few minutes.

" So i guess your the type to let the other person make a move first. " he said still smirking.

" I guess i am ain't i. " I replied while smirking back him.

" well i guess ladies first. " he said taking a bow.

With that i charged him swinging my fist at him. He easily blocked it with his forearm and returned a blow to my stomach its a good thing my armor was shock absorbant ( ok i know that was a pun but its true in both senses. ) The blow sent me flying in the opposite direction into the wall where i made an imprint with my body.

" you know you can't beat me right. " he said with a serious look in his eyes.

Pullin my body from the newly imprinted wall I stood back up.

" I know i can't beat you but it's not about that it's not worth being S-class unless I earn it by doing the best i can against the strongest opponent i know. " I tell him while holding my arm were the gauntlet on my left arm had broken upon the impact.

he looked at me smiling. from my guess he saw my reasoning.

" I'm glad to hear that. Now come at me with everything you have. " he said to me still smiling.

For the next hour lound booms and explosions could be heard throughout the island.

_( scene change ) The end of the tunnels._

everyone had already gotten to the end of the tunnel and was now sitting with makarov waiting for the final battle to be over with. the final people where Mira, Erza, Mystogan, and Laxus.

_( Makarov's POV )_

" does anyone know who Gildarts is fighting? " i ask my pupils.

" I fought elfman so he's not it. " erza said.

" I fought macao so it's not him. " mira said.

" tch, cana was a weakling. " Laxus stated being all and mighty.

" I found the empty path. " mystogan said.

An erie feeling crept upon everyone because we all reliezed that the only person that wasn't here was Cynthia.

" So Cynthia was the one to battle Gildarts. " I said looking down.

" master we need to go see how the fights going, from the sound of it their still fighting. " Mira said enthusiastically.

" You know as well as I, We cannot interrupt the fight or go watch it what happens will be theirs to share if they wish. " I reply

the booming and explosions had stopped mid-sentence.

" that poor girl. " laxus said. Laxus had actually started to think of Cynthia as a little sister over the last few years even if he never showed it.

We all stood there for a minute until we saw 2 figures coming out of the cave. The one on the left was Cynthia all battered, bruised, and breathing hard. gildarts' punches were the most likely cause , while the one on the right was Gildarts who had burns and cuts all over his body and was also smiling with a weakened Cynthia proping on his side for support. They walk up to me and stop infront of everyone.

" so what is the verdict Gildarts? " I ask him

" she fought well and valiantly against an opponent she knew she couldn't beat. She's a pass." Gildarts replied.

everyone was happy with the news. Laxus was semi-smiling, Mira and Erza were jumping with happiness because their little sister made it, and Mystogan well he was Mystogan you never see him show emotion because the mask.

_( Cynthia's POV )_

Master began to clear his throught

" you five have moved on to the next part of the exam. " he began. " Now you need to search the island for a grave. "

" what's so special about his grave gramps. " Laxus said

" what's so special, for starters you wouldn't all be here without the grave's owner. You must find the grave of the First master of fairy tail. " he proclaimed. " that is the final part of your exam. The first person to find the grave shall be ranked S-Class. I will be waiting with the grave. " Master said.

with that he released everyone to comb the island for the First master's grave.

_( Time skip a hour and a half later ) in the vast jungle of Tenrou Island._

I was lost in the middle of Tenrou. The only thing i saw were trees, animals, and more trees. Then i noticed a raven-haired man with a Black robe on, I started to approach the man.

" hello mister. " i said greeting the unknown man.

" huh, who are you i thought this island was uninhabited by people. " he replied.

" I'm here on the S-class Exam to become a S-class mage. " I told him

" ohh that would make sense then I guess i will be going. " he said.

" wait would you happen to know where a grave is on this island it should be the only one here? " I asked

The man stopped in his tracks and proceeded to look back at me.

" yes there is a grave, It's over in that direction now if you will excuse me i have an appointment with someone. " he said with fear in his voice rushing his statement.

" Thank you mister. " I said as i ran of in the direction he pointed.

( Wow who knew the great dark mage was such a softie )

_( Time skip 30 minutes later ) in an opening inside the cave system._

" this must be the place. " i told myself as i stood infront of a large grave that read

HERE LIES MAVIS VERMILLION FIRST MASTER OF FAIRY TAIL

" ahhh so your the first one to reach the grave congratulations Cynthia " said Makarov as he came out from behind the grave.

" thank you master. " i said being as respectful as possible

the master opens up a lacrima and says into it " the S-Class exam is over the winner of this year is Cynthia Fernandez. Everyone go back to the dock and prepare for departure. "

everyone from around the island made their way back to the ship and congratulated me. from the corner of my eye i saw Gildarts looking at me smiling.

" you did good Cynthia, I think you deserve it the most. " he said to me.

i was blushing because that ment alot coming from someone who was like a father figure to me. I ran up to him hugging him because i only came up to his hip. he then proceeded to pat me on the head.

" thank you, it means alot coming from you. " i tell him.

everyone on the boat saw this. there were some awws and a few were jealous. ( *COUGH* CANA *COUGH* ) Gildarts never really showed his father like side to many people so it was a big deal to everyone.

_( Scene change ) Fairy tail guild hall._

Makarov and Gildarts entered the doors first followed by the rest of us. From the looks of things people could tell we went through hell and back, but for some reason i got the most stares as everyone noticed my bruises, cuts, and scratches. Levy was the first to speak up after seeing me.

" C-chan what happened to you? " she asked running up to me.

" Ummmmm I'd rather not say. " I replied knowing everyone was about to find out

I continue to make my way up to where the master was now standing. He was preparing to make it know who was the Newest S-class mage of Fairy Tail.

" everyone here knows that only one of these 8 is the new S-class mage. " he stated with everyone nodding their heads in acknoledgement. " Would you step forward Cynthia. " He said looking at me while jumping from the top of the bar.

I step forward as asked and everyone looked at me with questioning looks and those who hadn't seen my injuries were now seeing them.

" This young lady was the one who fought Gildarts. " he said with most of the Guild now understanding my injured state and most of them collapsing. After a few minutes the collapsed members came to, Levy was one of the ones to come too after those five minutes.

" Gildarts passed her for reasons of his own and don't go asking Cynthia why either that is their own business. " he began again. " I would also like to say that Cynthia is also our newest S-class mage. "

The people who had just woken up from their collapsing had fallen over again.

This was going to be and interesting time now.

_( 4 years later. ) May 3rd, Year X784 Outside of Magnolia._

Over the years 4 of my friends and family had became S-class. They became S-Class in this order Erza, Mystogan, Laxus, and finally Mira. I had heard that something had happened on Mira's most recent job request so I hurried back to the guild to find not only everyone in tears but Lisanna wasn't there.

" where's Lisanna? " I ask walking up to everyone.

with my question everyone started tearing up and Mira had broken down Crying. I took notice and it was all pieced together.

" I'm so sorry. " I say walking up and getting on my knees wrapping my arms around my second foster sibling.

_( Time Skip 3 days. ) May 6th, Year X784_

The previous day we had burried Lisanna even though there was no body to bury. I was walking through the forest and noticed 2 familiar smells within the forest heading to the outskirts of town so i decided to follow them.

By the time I had caught up to them we were on the boundaries of the Magnolia Forest so i decided to speak up from my spot in the trees.

" So you just planning on leaving without telling anybody. " I say to them from the looks of it I scared the shit out of them because they both tensed up.

The pink haired boy who was walking turned around and from my guess noticed whose voice it was who called to him.

" Oh it's just you, I thought it was your sister who found us out. " the pinkette said

" Yeah you better be happy that i didn't go tell her what you two were planning. " I reply to him.

" uhhh thanks but why are you here Cynthia are you going to try to stop us? " he asks me.

at this point i had jumped out of the tree and was on level ground with them. I started giggling outloud when he asked me the question.

" Stop you I'm planning on doing the exact opposite I was wanting to know if you had space for one more Natsu. " I told him smiling as I approached him. Natsu had grown over the years and was now about as tall as Macao, and yes if you ask I'm still a bit shorter than him.

" why would you want to come with us won't Erza get mad if you go somewhere without telling her? " Natsu asks me.

" We can deal with her when we get back. I won't let her hurt you if that's what you mean. " I reply. Natsu and Erza had started * Training * over the years and he normally got the shit knocked out of him every time.

" Ok I guess its fine, But only if Happy agrees. " He said looking to his side to only see a blue blur ramming into my chest.

" shhhhh it's ok happy I'm here. " I tell the small blue cat that was inbetween my breast.

with tears in his eyes crying into my shirt happy starts to talk to Natsu.

" Natsuuu can she PLEASE come with us. " he said burying his face deeper into my chest.

" It's fine with me buddy. I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you. " he said walking up to me and lending me a hand to get up since a certain blue cat had torpedoed me to the ground.

With happy in my hands we start to walk to places unknown and new beginnings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok and Cut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry this took longer than usual I had somethings to do Labour day and wasn't able to write. I won't be able to write much but I will try to update this story as much as possible those of you who are in school will likely understand my reasons. I hope your all liking the story and think it's getting better.

You now know the backstory of Cynthia but the bigger question is what happened during those 4 years her and Natsu were away from the guild and how will that effect the guild.

after the four years of abscence

Natsu age 21

Cynthia age 21

Erza age 22

Mira age 22

Cana age 22

Laxus age 23

Mystogan age ? ( good question )

Levy age 20

Gray age 21

and there you have it the ages of the people after the Four year span of Cynthia and Natsu's Abscence. ( that i'm going to write that is. )


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody Omegabacklash here once again. I am going to start writing the story in present time now and by that i mean the day Natsu and Cynthia returned to the guild and hence forth. I'm glad that i'm getting so many views and am hoping you all like the story. Hopefully my writing is getting better throughout the story. I will also say that this story is mostly in Cynthia's POV. And with all this said let us start the story.

REMINDER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL only my OC Cynthia

" " conversation

' ' Thought

( ) me talking

_( ) Time skip, Pov Change, or Scene change_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: The Return of Companions

_( After 4 year gap of abscence ) February 5, Year X788_

Everyone had welcomed us back to the guild and had all began to go back to well * Normal * for Fairy Tail that is. Natsu grown up alot over our time away from the guild. He didn't want to go around picking fights with everyone in sight, and he seemed to prefer to spend time with me, not that i'm complaining. I had noticed Gray wasn't at the guild and was starting to wonder were he was, but I just brushed off the thought thinking he was probably on a mission.

Natsu and I were sitting at a table beside eachother with my head resting on his shoulder and his arm on my shoulder pulling me in.

" Natsu what do you want to do today? " I ask him looking up into his eyes. My question had gotten his attention and he was looking up with his hand on his chin. I thought it was always cute when he would do that.

" I don't know I figured we would just hang around here before we go off on a mission or anything. " He said answering my question.

" ok. " I said snuggling deeper into his side.

Mira and Erza were listening in on the conversation from the bar. I noticed Levy coming towards me. She was still short as when we left. The bluenette had a book in her hand and had Reading glasses hooked onto her shirt. She was with Lucy who was about the same height as me.

" C-chan how have you been. " Levy asked approaching me.

This diverted the whole conversation over to Levy because she had changed the subject.

" I've been good, Just traveling with Natsu and Happy. " I said. Speaking of happy he had ran off earlier saying he had something to do.

" that's good to hear, but if you don't mind me asking why are you so snuggled up to Natsu? " She asked me with a finger pointing at our position. I was blushing from this trying to think of a way to explain what had transpired over our abscence.

" Ummm that's a touchy subject Levy, I don't think we can talk about it infront of the entire guild. " I told her. I think she caught a hint when i flashed her a pink Jemstoned ring on my finger.

" Ok we can talk about it later over lunch or something. " She said with glee.

Nobody except Levy, Natsu, and Lucy noticed my action since they were all around the table. Hopefully Lucy would not mention my action.

Levy's sudden glee had gotten the attention of Mira and Erza. They had had been listening in so they must have caught it strange. I felt them get up and start to move towards our table

" So Levy what are you so happy about? " Mira asked. From the looks of it Mira's personality had turned a 180 because she now wore a long white dress and smiled alot more than she used to.

I gave Levy a look telling her not to say anything about the ring.

" It's nothing mira i'm just happy we have C-chan and Natsu back. " Levy said Covering our relationship.

Erza could tell Levy was only telling them the half-truth so she went to question Natsu.

" Natsu could I ask you why you are so snuggled up with my Little sister. " Erza asked with Red-Glowing eyes from behind us. Natsu just turned around and looked at her.

" what do you mean is there something wrong with me snuggling up to her. " he said shocking the guild. Not once before had they heard Natsu ever say such intament words about someone. telling off Erza like that though was definately not a first.

Erza was the most shocked of all because he had pulled me closer. She was pissed at this point.

" Natsu I believe you owe me a fight for taking my sister away for 4 years. " she said trying to control herself.

" For one, Challenge denied. Mainly because she asked to come along. " he stated and this caught everyones attention. he didn't want to fight Erza. you could here people saying things like " what the hell is up with him this isn't the same Natsu. "

" Is it true you wanted to come with him Cynthia? " Erza asked turning to me. With a huge blush on my face as she looked into my emerald eyes.

" yes I did ask him if it was alright to come with him. " I said. " and I will accept the challenge in Natsu's place. "

Everyone was shocked. Never had I accepted a challenge from Erza nobody ever asked why because they thought it was i just didn't want to fight my sister.

" ok if that's how it's going to be fine meet me in the cleared area behind the guild in a few minutes." she began to say but there was more. " but if I win you tell me why you two are acting so lovey dovey, and if you win well i'll leave it at that. does it sound fair? " you could tell she was comfident through her smirking. Boy was she going to be in for a shocker.

" i agree to the terms. " I said

Natsu and I got up and made our way to the backside of the guild. Everyone looked at us as we left. I thought it was the way i was holding his arm with my head leaning on him.

_( Scene Change. Backside of the guild. )_

Everyone in the guild wanted to see this fight. Not like there weren't fights in the guild, but between two of the S-class was a different story especially between us sisters.

Erza and I took our separate sides of the field and took fighting stances.

" So can someone tell me what's going on here, and why is there such a big crowd here? " came a question from Lucy on the sidelines.

" well Cynthia was the first of us to become S-class and she is Erza's little sister. " Mira said answering Lucy's question " They never fight so this is a very rare fight your about to see. "

" oh so that's why there are so many people here. " Lucy said.

" Yes but my question is why is she defending Natsu of all people. " Mira said.

" what do you mean? " Lucy asked confused once again.

" well you see Cynthia would always defend people using her magic. She is quite a powerhouse and it was well known you don't want to be on the other end of her magic. " Mira stated.

* Lucy was feeling a chill * " what type of magic does she use? " she asked.

" it's something like Gray's Ice make but it's with Lightning. Because of this unique magic she was nicknamed the Blue Paladin. " Mira answered, " the rest you can figure out from the fight. "

with Cynthia and Erza.

" Well this is going to be interesting, I never thought you and me would have a duel. " Erza said smiling at her sister.

" Yea I've always wanted to spare with you though, I guess this will have to do. " I tell her smirking.

" Cynthia Erza are you two ready. " came Master.

" yes master. " we both respond.

" you may begin. " He said.

" Requip: Eludicator. " I say

A long-thin Blacksword appeared in my hands. The sword at the hilt had a gear like style with a blade proceeding from the gear-like hilt. ( for further description search Eludicator SAO. It is the main characters sword. )

" So your planning on facing me in sword to sword combat. " Erza said smirking. " but i do have a question since when can you use requip? "

" Hmm I have had time to learn ya know. " I tell her satisfying her curiosity.

She draws her sword. She was still in her normal Heart Kruez armor and blue skirt.

I begin to charge at her Readying to swing my sword. She moves into a defencive stance holding the blade infront of her armor. I swing my sword intentionally hitting the ground so the sword could be used as a launching point. Erza was taken back by my moves as i proceed to kick her sword and armor with both of my feet sending her a few feet back. As my feet hit the ground my sword is drawn from its sheath of earth and pointed at erza.

" So you were saying about my sword fighting. " I say to her smirking.

Erza sighes then begins to smile. " should've known you would practice your sword art." ( reference )

" aww you know me too well. " I tell her as I ready my sword again. " shall we continue. "

" after that i don't think I would be able to win. " she said, " i'm just going to give this victory to you sis. "

" The victory goes to Cynthia Fernandez. " Master yelled. that comment made Me and Natsu tense up and freeze in our tracks. Our simultaneous tensing went noticed by the master. " Cynthia your still Fernandez right. you seemed a bit tensed when I said that? " he questioned me damn well knowing the answer.

everyone was looking at me as a bit my lip and twidled my thumbs. ( not sure if that's what you call that ) Erza who was beside me had begun to put the pieces together. Me going with Natsu to be away for 4 years, Levy getting excited for no * apparent * reason, and My choice to defend Natsu.

" Your dating Natsu aren't you. " Erza said half-way knowing the truth.

This was shocking news to the guild. People kept looking back and forth between me and Natsu probably wondering when the hell that happened knowing there were 4 years we were away.

Natsu walks up to me and puts his arm on my shoulder knowing that I was feeling uneased by their questioning and begins to speak. " Yea I'm Married to her anyone have a problem with that. " I hugged up to Natsu looking down. I didn't want them to know till we were ready.

" WHAT ! " Everyone in the guild

" why didn't you tell us when you got back. " Mira asked noticing a few solemn tears falling from my face.

" I was afraid of what everyone would think and might do to Natsu if they found out. " I said burying my face into Natsu's shirt as he wrapped his arms around me hugging me.

" why would you think that anyone would do something to him? " Mira asked.

" She was worried someone might not agree with us being together. " Natsu answered looking in Erza's direction. Everyone followed his gaze and then understood what he had meant. Erza had always been a strict person.

" why would she think that I wouldn't be ok with it, Personally I'm happy for the both of you." Erza said walking up to us.

" you are. " I look at her with teary eyes with her nodding in recognition.

" thank you for understanding big sis. " I yell jumping into her arms.

" you're welcome Cynthia, but does that mean you moving in with Natsu? " she asked me.

Everyone was teary eyed happy that we were together. ( lets just put it this way Cynthia's old crush on Natsu wasn't really Private information everyone knew about it and just didn't say anything about it. )

" Yea i am. " I said answering her.

Erza looked at Natsu with death-bringing eyes and walked up to him. Everybody was thinking that she was going to kill him. when she got up to Natsu, She pulled him in by her arm.

" If you ever think about hurting my little sister's feelings I will rip your limbs off as slowly and painfully as possible. " she told him making sure he wouldn't try to pull something.

" you don't have to even say that, I'll take care of her just like i've done for the 2 years we've been together. " he said smiling. Everyone had a double take on his sentence. Makarov was smiling happy that his children have found happiness ( but for how long. )

_( scene change. Inside the guild hall. )_

Everyone had settled down from this mornings shocking news that there is actually a Mrs. Dragneel. Natsu and I had once again taken our seats and were relaxing. Lucy, Mira, and Erza were still interested in our relationship though which was very how should I say it iritating.

" Sooo what they said in Sorcerer's Weekly was true? " Lucy asked from the other side of the table while watching me snuggle up to Natsu.

" What has Sorcerer's Weekly said to be precise? " Natsu asked her.

" well they had a few pictures of Salamander, aka you, and Mystogan meeting at temples and there was always one person in a cloak that they couldn't distinguish who it was. They said it was a friend or family member. " she said terrified of an outburst after hearing how the Salamander used to act within the guild hall.

" hmm I guess that's true. " he said looking down at me and smiling. I had gone asleep in his lap and was snuggled up to him.

" Oh Natsu, It seems you have a very tired person on your hands would you like help carrying her to your house? " Mira said in a manner you could tell she was going to do more than just carry.

" No it's fine, I can carry her well on my own. " he said standing up. " If it's alright with everyone I'm going to take my leave. " At this point he had picked me up with my arms around his neck pulling me closer to his warm back.

" Cya Natsu, Just don't go making alot of wracket tonight we would all like to get some shut eye. " came Macao jokingly.

" Cya. " he replied walking out the guild waving his hand.

_( Scene change, Natsu's house around 12a.m. )_

" Natsuuuuuu. " I say waking up from my rest looking around at my surroundings.

Remembering what i had shown everyone earlier a great sorrow washed over me. The Seal that had been place on my body has been constantly chipped away at by my magic over the years, only recently had some of my magics been restored to the point I could use them. One of the side effects of the Seals breaking was a change on my body, my ears had gotten a bit pointyer and my canines were a bit sharper. Nobody unless looking for these specifically would find anything wrong, but i knew what was happening. A magic I never wanted was going to be released.

" I only have about a year left before it is completely disolved. " I say to myself with a sorrowful look on my face. I hadn't relized that my earlier movements had woken Natsu.

" Hey it's ok come here. " He sweetfully said trying to console me.

" Natsu I'm sorry. " I said starting to cry into him as his words tried to consol me.

" It's not your fault, even if you don't want this to be released it will happen, but I will love you anyway. " He said giving me a sweet tender kiss on the lips. As my lips molded into his for the kiss, I felt all the sorrow and sadness that had welled up with my body leave in the forms of tears. He was the only person who could ever do that take all my sadness away from me and replace them with love and compassion.

I was still crying after his kiss, but he just held me close. As I laid there drifting off he just laid beside me patting my head and rubbing his hand across my pink locks looking down at me lovingly and whispering sweet things into my ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Cut

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope everyone Likes this new chapter. I might be adding a new OC in the story later still haven't decided on it though. I would really like it if someone would give me some feed back and tell me if it's getting any better.

Ok Now you know that over in that 4 year abscence Natsu married Cynthia and has found out about her past. and yes she told him willingly. Will they share any of this information with the guild, What is this magic Cynthia wishes to never see the light of day. Well i would tell you now but that wouldn't be fun now would it.

Cya Next time. Omegabacklash OUT.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone Omegabacklash here once again. Sorry this one took so long to update I've been having to do some stuff and I have also had a little bit of a writers block. This chapter will be a bit more M-rated than the others. Most of the story is told in Cynthia's POV. Hope you all enjoy. with that let's start

REMINDER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL only my OC.

" " conversation.

' ' Thought.

( ) Me talking.

_( ) _Scene change, Pov swap, or Timeskip

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Demon's in the wind.

_( Cynthia's Pov ) _

I awoke the next morning with arms around me holding me close and a certain fire dragon slayer looking down at me smiling.

" Good morning sleepy head. " He said to me. I cuddled closer to him hiding a blush.

' Damnit why did he have to be so cute in the morning. ' I think to myself.

" Morning Natsu. " I tell him. I still had the thought of last night in my mind only one more year left and then it is going to be released. These thoughts gave me a depressed look.

Natsu was always there for me even after I told him about what I kept hidden from the guild. He was astonished at first by the fact I was a dragon slayer, and he was mad at me for thinking that he would treat me differently after he found out.

" Hey everythings going to be ok, If anyone has a problem with you after the seal goes away i'll knock some sense into them. " he said giving me a reassuring smile. I looked up to him trying to hold back the floodgates.

" thank you Natsu. " I say to him as I bury my face into his built chest.

We laid there for a long time just enjoying one anothers company. Natsu finally decides to speak up after a hour.

" So do you want to go to the guild today? " he asked looking down at me with his onyx eyes.

" Sure I'm going to see if Mira needs any help with the bar. " I tell him. He understood why I was going to help Mira with the bar. The more I used my magic the faster the Seal would break.

" well if we're going to go we need to get up and get dressed. " He said looking at me then pointing at what I was wearing. I noticed what he was talking about I always sleep in my underwear, but it was never embarassing because it was only with Natsu and I was married to him.

" yea I guess your right. " I said looking down at my chest. By no means was I self concious about my breasts they were the perfect size ( lets say C-cup ) and Natsu liked them so that's all that matters.

We both get up and go to our dressers he gets out his black jeans and a plain red shirt that will go under his vest. I get out my normal style of a blue Heart Kruez logoed shirt, a Blue skirt, and ever since me and Natsu got married I started to wear his scarf around my neck.

' I smelled just like him. ' I thought to myself.

We both got dressed and make our way to the other room where happy was sleeping. I sit beside happy and gentley pick him up and begin to pet him. He starts to pur in my arms and begins to snuggle up to me.

" you ready to go? " Natsu said looking at me from the door.

" yea I'm ready. " I reply to him from the couch while holding the azure cat.

We head out the door walking down the path from our house. It would probably take us about 10 minutes to reach the guild at the pace we were going, but i didn't mind the more time i get to spend with Natsu the better.

" So what do you think we should do when we get there? " He asked me while putting his arm on my shoulder pulling me in.

" Well I'm going to start helping Mira if she needs any and go on mission with you. " I tell him. Happy had begun to stir in my arms with his eyes beginning to open. He looks at me for a second.

" good morning happy did you enjoy you sleep? " I ask him. He had gotten used to sleeping in my arms while traveling, and I think he really like sleeping there too.

" good morning Cynthia. " He said to me. I think over the time we were away he started to think about me as he did Natsu. He spread his wings and leaped out of my arms into the air.

" Natsu what are we doing today? " Happy asked Natsu.

' I bet happy wants to go fishing. ' I think to myself * sweatdropping * honestly speaking I think that's one of the only things that is ever on his mind.

" well me and Cynthia were planning on going to the guild maybe picking up a mission. " He tells our feline friend.

" Ok what type of mission will we be going on? " Happy asked again. The question made both of us sweatdrop how were we supposed to know what type of missions are available.

" We'll see when we get there. " He answers Happy smiling and petting him on the head.

We all walk in silence for the remainder of the walk. Then we finally reach the door to the front of the guild after minutes of wandering through the roads of Magnolia.

We open the door and are instantly greeted by hellos from several members. Mira and Erza are waving from a table with Levy and Lucy with them. Me and Natsu begin to make our way over to the table that they're sitting at.

" Hey C-chan. " Levy greeted cheerfully.

" Hey levy how are you doing? " I ask her still standing with Natsu.

" good. " She answers.

" So where's the master Mira? " I ask my white-haired foster sister as i take a seat.

" oh I forgot to mention yesterday that he would be going to the guild master meeting in Clover. " She said.

We all begin to chat about what we've been up to over the years and how everythings been. Next thing i know is I hear a familiar voice from behind.

" Natsu YOU SON OF A BITCH. " I hear someone yell while charging Natsu. I notice who it is and tackle him to the ground. The raven-haired man is taken back at first but then notices who I am.

" Hiya Gray how've you been. " I tell him looking down at the raven-haired Ice-make wizard.

" uhh hey Cythia, I've been good. " Gray said confused looking up into my green eyes.

" Gray you might want to get up before Natsu does something. " Cana said from the bar. She then took the barrel of alcohol she was holding and drinking from it. The comment made Gray even more confused why would Natsu do anything.

" Gray you might want to get her off Natsu might kill you if your not careful. " Macao stated from across the room knowing Gray hadn't heard about Our relationship.

" why would Natsu do anything? " He asked getting up from where I had tackled him.

" Well for one that's my wife you have in you arms. " Natsu stated noticing Gray's arms position. Gray was so shocked by this he almost passed out.

" wait when did this happen. " He said releasing me from the hug. " You and him. "

" yup. " I answer moving back to Natsu's side. Gray looked like he had just seen a ghost.

" Don't worry Gray we all found out yesterday about it to. " Erza said from the table. " and don't go passing out either I need you, Natsu, and Cynthia on a mission. "

This caught our attention what could Erza need us for.

" You need all of us for a mission what's so special about this specific one? " Gray asked snapping out of his astonished state, and still wanting to kick Natsu's ass.

" I've recently heard the Dark Guild Eisenwald is making a move with an evil magic item called Lullaby. " She answered with a serious tone.

' Why does the name Eisenwald sound so familiar. ' I think to myself. I just brush off the thought thinking it's nothing.

" So you need us to hunt down and stop them from using Lullaby. " Natsu said looking at her. " That sounds simple enough. "

" Not that i'm to up on agreeing with Natsu but for once he's right what do you need us for if its just a small guild. " Gray said looking at Erza like she's an idiot.

" Your going to be support incase I can't handle it on my own. " She said pointing at the two.

" Sure let's go. " they both say not wanting to challenge Erza's authority at the moment.

" but when we get back you have to have a fight with me sound fair Erza. " Natsu said smirking at Erza practically taunting her. The look on Big sis' face said she was glad he was somewhat the same natsu.

" sure. " she said smiling and moving towards the entrance of the guild. " Meet me at the train station in an hour get everything you need to bring with you. " With that she left the guild to prepare.

" Flame-brain if you think about hurting Cynthia in any way I will personally kick your ass. " Gray said to Natsu showing his more protective side. Truth be told he thought of me as a little sister and was very protective of me.

" Gray do you honestly think I would even do something like that to my own wife really how low do you think i am. " Natsu said giving Gray a pissed off look like he was about to kick his ass.

" Natsu please calm down. " I say to him stepping inbetween the two of them. " he was just being protective over me you know he thinks of me as a little sister. "

" fine. " Natsu says still looking at Gray as I give him a hug. " but Me and Gray are going to have a quick fight then we can go get our stuff ok. " the comment made me pout abit.

" ok please be careful though. " I tell him still hugging him.

_( Scene Change Backside of the guild )_

Lucy, Mira, Levy, Elfman, and I all followed Natsu and Gray to watch their fight.

" So you and Natsu are really close? " Lucy asked me while looking at the two boys preparing to have a fight.

" Yea we are. " I answer. " I love him more than anything else in the world. " Everyone around me could see a shine in my eye as I said that.

" So why is Gray so protective of you? " Lucy asked another question. She is a very curious person and sort of annoying sometimes.

" Gray thinks of me as a little sister. He's really nice once you get to know him though even though he likes to fight Natsu. " I tell her. " but I do have a question. "

she was a bit confused not knowing why she was being questioned all of a sudden. " what do you want to know. " She says.

" what type of magic do you use? " I ask her wondering what she uses.

" I'm a Celestial spirit mage. " She says showing me her keys that she has on her belt. From what I can tell she has Aquarias, Tauros, Cancer, and what looks like Virgo the other ones i don't recognize.

" so you have a contract with Aquarias, Tauros, Cancer, and Virgo. " I say astonishing her and a few others. They didn't know that i knew about Celestial spirits so it is to be expected. Lucy recovers from her astonished state and looks at me questioningly.

" Um yea but how did you know that you have contracts and their names? " she asked. I thought the question was reasonable so I decided to answer it honestly.

" My mother taught me about many magics. " I say as I look back at Natsu and Gray fist fighting. A saddened look soon falls upon my face as I remember about my mother.

" Cynthia are you ok. " Mira asked me. She knew more than anyone I had never mentioned anything about my mother. I look at her and put on a fake smile to cover my saddened face.

" yea I'm fine just remembering something. " I tell her. She continues to look at me knowing something was bothering me.

Natsu and Gray finish their fight with Natsu the victor. Natsu picks up Gray and takes him to the sidelines where we are sitting and sets him down. He then turns his attention to us and notices me looking off into space, taking a hint he sits beside me and pulls me close into his embrace.

" Your thinking about her aren't you? " He asked me knowing why I was acting like I was.

" yea. " I say softly squirming more into the embrace.

" It's ok you'll see her again one day. " He said trying to consol me.

Everyone just sat there watching the scene of Natsu and me sitting there holding eachother. Nobody says a word they just watch us lay there. 30 minutes later we remember that we're supposed to meet Erza at the station.

" Natsu we have to go meet Erza remember. " I tell him looking up at him from his warm embrace.

" Yea I know, but It's just so comfortable here maybe we should just stay here. " He says.

" You won't get to have a fight with her if you don't remember. " I said reminding him of his deal. I saw a look in his eye that practically yelled that he was fired up.

" Well in that case lets hurry up shall we. " He said as he picks himself as well as me up carrying me bridal style and start walking towards the station.

" Natsu I can walk you know. " I say with him just to give me a look.

" ohh so you don't like me carrying you. " He said teaseing me with a smirk plastered on his face. Damnit he knew I loved it when he carried me.

" Noo. " I say. I started blushing and covering my face. " Your mean Natsu. "

* Chuckling * " aww but you look so cute when your embarassed. " He said smiling and leaning down to give me a kiss on the lips. Damnit why did he have to be so Romantic and in public to.

Gray, Mira, and Lucy had been tailing us as we made our way to Magnolia Station.

" awww how Romantic. " Mira and Lucy said with Gleaming eyes wishing they had someone who acted so romantic.

" You two are disgustin you know that. " Gray began, " Mira that is your little sister WITH NATSU. " he emphasized the last part. He had never been very fond of Natsu, but they did always have a strange relationship of fighting eachother on sight.

" oh com'on Gray you know they make a cute couple. " Mira said Still looking at the two individuals showing alittle too much PDA ( public display of affection ).

" Umm no, Explain to me why i would think that is cute. I think of her as a sister the better question is why am I not out there trying to kick his ass for pulling a stunt like that IN PUBLIC." Gray said still trying to get used to the fact Cynthia and Natsu are married.

" Gray please chill out their married so it's expected right you can be glad they aren't doing other things in public. " Lucy said getting a blush from the last part of her statement.

" DAMNIT LUCY DON'T EVEN PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD. " Gray yelled towards her. Mira was laughing her head off by Gray's response almost to the point of tears.

back with Natsu and Cynthia.

" So shall we continue our way to the station or do you want to go do something else? " He asked me. I had turned the color of my sister's hair, but the worst part is is that he asked that in public what if someone heard him.

" Natsu you promised Erza that we would go so you could fight her. " I said trying to cover my severe blush.

' WHY ARE YOU BEING SO FUCKING SEXUAL NOW OF ALL TIMES NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING. ' I think to myself then I smell something. 3 people were following us one was Mira, another was Gray, and the last one smelled like Lucy.

" Natsu you know we're being followed. " I say to him still red faced and in his arms.

" Yea I know and from the smell of things i think they are all blushing from what I said to you a second ago. " He said smirking again and leaning down to kiss me again and this time with a bit of tongue.

over with the Stalkers.

" uhh wow he is really willing to ask things like that out in public. " Lucy said. She was also the color of Erza's hair.

" Apparently. " Mira said, who was in the same boat as Lucy.

" I'm really trying to be nice here, but i'm really about to go out there and kick his ass any objections? " Gray asked. He looked at the two girls who were just scowling at him. " fine I'll leave them alone shesh you'd think you two don't have anything better to do. "

" well honestly speaking I don't. " Lucy said. " but i do need money for rent. "

" Shhhh They're moving. " Mira said silencing the group as they began to stalk the two once more.

Back again with Natsu and Cynthia.

" Natsu can i walk now? " I asked him giving him my puppy dog face.

" Ok fine since we're almost there. " He said to me smiling as he puts me down. I proceed to wrap my arms around his arm and then we start walking again. after about 3 minutes we reach the Magnolia Station. We see Erza getting our tickets for the ride.

" Hey Erza getting the tickets? " Natsu asks knowing that she didn't see us coming up on her.

" Kyyyaaa, Oh its just you and yes I am. " She said recovering from Natsu's scare. " Wait don't you hate trains? " She was pointing at Natsu as she asked that.

" I've gotten over it over the years Cynthia is the one you have to worry about. " Natsu said pointing at me still holding his arm tight.

" Uh wait you've never had a problem before. " Erza stated looking at me. " Why have you just now started getting motion sick? " She was very confused. Erza didn't know I was a dragon slayer so it was to be expected.

" I guess i've been walking around too much recently he he he. " I said putting my arm behind my head trying to shrug off her comment.

" Sure. " she said giving me a skeptical look then looking towards Natsu. " Do you know where everyone else is? "

Natsu thought for a minute and then answered. " Well if your talking about Gray, Mira, and Lucy I think they were tailing me and Cynthia on the way here. " He said answering her like what he said didn't mean a thing.

" Natsu why were they tailing you? " Erza asked concerningly knowing how the dragon slayer is not quite the one she used to know.

" Well I'd not like to go into that right now. " He said smirking as he smelt the 3 coming up the steps to the entrance of the station. " and speaking of the stalkers. " pointing towards the door as the three entered.

" Gray, Mira, Lucy hurry up. " Erza yelled from across the room. They were taken back by her yelling. They probably thought that she wouldn't see them as they entered.

" Ok Comming. " Mira said looking at the others with a look telling them not to say a word.

_( On the train to Clover. )_

We all sat in a six seat bench. Mira, Gray, and Lucy all sat across from Natsu, Erza, and Me. I was inbetween Natsu and Erza and was leaning on Natsu's shoulder. Mira, Gray, and Lucy were silent until Erza decided to start a conversation.

" So can you three explain to me why you were following Natsu and my sister? " Erza asked trying to get the question she'd been pondering about answered.

" What do you mean how did you know that we were. " Lucy said practically giving out what they'd done.

" Good job Lucy just tell her everything why don't you. " Gray screamed at Lucy for giving out what they had agreed to keep to themselves.

" Well I'm waiting. " Erza said beginning to be impatient with her comrads.

* sigh * " well Cynthia wasn't feeling well after Natsu and Gray were fighting so we decided to follow them to make sure she was alright. " Mira said towards Erza. Natsu was just smirking away, He had known that they were following us. " And we heard some things that we probably shouldn't have. " With that all three began to blush severely giving Erza the hints that she needed.

" Natsu apparently knew you were following them. " Erza said beggining to smirk as well. Natsu and I were laughing to ourselves.

" What how we all know he can't smell us from that far away. " Gray blurted out mad that he was being made fun of. " and anyway if you knew we were there does that mean everything you said was just to get at us. " He asked pointing at Natsu.

" Well honestly speaking No. I would've still done that even if you weren't there. " Natsu's words made me blush so bad it made Erza's hair look like Mira's. The only people here that didn't know what Natsu said was Erza and she had a questioning expression on her face.

" What did Natsu say Cynthia? " Erza asked me nicely but i could tell that if it was anything bad she was going to personally see to it Natsu was put 6 ft under. then the conductor came over the speakers.

" Next stop Clover, All departurees please begin to gather your things. " The conductor said.

" don't worry I'll tell you later Erza at our house. " Mira said sweetly. I swear Mira acted so nice and gentle now I wonder if she can still fight like she used to.

_( City of Clover Guild Master's Meeting. )_

Master Makarov and the other guild masters are all in the meeting hall discussing recent events of how Natsu and Cynthia had returned and they were actually married most of the guilds knew about both of them, but mainly Cynthia since she was known to help the other guilds. while they were talking a tiny bird begins to fly up to him.

" Master Makarov, Master Makarov a letter from your guild. " The bird cried out while flying in his direction. Makarov takes the letter out of the birds hands and begins to play the message ( has anyone else noticed that the message is a hologram. )

" Hi master. " a little Mira hologram said smiling.

" see this boys this here is Mirajane. " Makarov said basically bragging about having mira in his guild, but who could blame him she was pretty strong when she's pissed off.

" I was going to tell you that Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Cynthia teamed up. Don't you think it's wonderful. " Mira said smiling into the void that was Makarov's face.

" Those four will destroy whatever is infront of them. And i'm going to have to pay for it. " Makarov mumbled under his breath. You could clearly see a something like a ghost coming from his mouth. Everyone in the room was laughing at his reaction saying good luck with that team.

_( meanwhile at clover station. )_

" So where do you suppose we start looking. " Gray stated looking around noticing many people had started to gather.

" I don't know i would just say start combing the area. " Erza said honestly not knowing where to look. A girl with brunette hair ran up to Natsu looking up at him this caught everyones eye.

" Thank you for taking care of those bad men for us the other week. " the little girl said hugging Natsu's leg. A few men came up after the girl.

" yes thank you for taking care of that dark guild that has been terrorizing the town for the past few months. " one of the men said. shaking Natsu's hand.

" It was no problem, but honestly speaking i didn't know that they were terrorizing the town." Natsu said smiling " I'm glad i could help though. "

" wait Natsu by any chance do you know the name of the dark guild you dealt with? " Mira asked looking at Natsu questioningly.

" Umm Not a clue. " Everyone fell right on their backs how could he not know the name of a guild he destroyed. " But i do remember there was this guy named Erigor he was pretty wierd floating around on a scythe. " He finished looking like it was nothing to him.

" NATSU THAT WAS THE GUILD THAT WE ARE AFTER RIGHT NOW. " Erza screamed at him. " THEIR THE ONE'S WITH LULLABY. "

" Well the leader Erigor escaped a few days ago so if your looking for something that they have he'd probably be carrying it with him. " The man said calming Erza's rage.

" thank you, we will begin searching for Erigor as soon as possible. " Erza said thanking the kind sir for the information. She then turned to us so that she could give us our orders.

" Gray and Lucy you two go check the east side of town. Natsu and Cynthia you guys will go check the south end. Mira your with me on the north side. all of us will meet on the west side in 2 hours. " Erza said treating the search like a military operation.

' she's still as commanding as ever. ' I thought to myself inwardly laughing that she hadn't changed a bit.

_( South side of Clover )_

We find Cynthia, Natsu, and Happy walking down the street. Happy had been tired the whole trip so he's been asleep until now.

" Natsuu I'm hungry can we go get some food? " Happy asked as his stomach started to growl. I looked at him smiling he was just like a little kid but with fur and wings and a tail well you get what i mean.

" Happy you know that i carry around food with me in my backpack all you have to do is ask for some ya know. " I said as his face lit up with glee. It was so cute when Happy looked like that.

" Cynthia can I have some pleeaassee I'm going to die of starvation. " Happy said as drool came out of his mouth.

" ok i take it you want fish. " I said as I started to shuffle through my bag for the container of fish i carry for happy. " ahh here it is. " I say as i give it to him.

" Thank you Cynthia. " He said as he flew into me hugging me.

" Hey Natsu do you want anything. " I ask him only to notice that Natsu was staring into the air. I follow his gaze to see a man flying in the air on what looked sort of like a broom with a blade at the end.

" There he is. " were Natsu's words as he propulsed himself using his fire magic aiming himself towards the flying man.

With the Man who was flying.

" With Lullaby I can get my revenge on those pesky guild masters one note of this flute can kill them all. all I have to do is get close enough. " He said basically yelling his plan to the world. " Wait what is that sound. " looking down, " Shit. "

" ERIGOR YOU SON OF A BITCH. " Natsu yelled as he rammed him head on knocking the flute out of his hand into a nearby ravine where the flute began to crack. Both of them fell down to earth, only differece is Natsu landed on his feet while Erigor was knocked out cold from the force of Natsu's ram.

" ALL OF YOU INSECTS FIGHTING OVER WHO WILL CONTROL MY POWER, I WILL JUST TAKE MATTERS OF YOUR DESTRUCTION INTO MY OWN HANDS. " A loud voice boomed from the ravine. We had called Erza and Gray's teams over to our location soon as Natsu lifted off. What we saw was a huge being made of what looked like wood.

" what is that think? " Lucy asked pointing at the huge creature that stood before us.

" That is Lullaby's true form. A demon from the Book of Zeref. " Erza said you could see anger in her eyes.

" I guess we have to clean up their mess. " Gray said shrugging off the fact the creature was bigger than some of the nearby mountains.

" Heh I'm game, I can always have some more target practice. " Natsu said smirking as he lit his arms on fire with a Napalm like substance. " I'm all fired up. "

" Ready when you are Natsu. " I say to him smiling at him while taking a fighting stance.

" WEAK HUMANS YOU THINK YOUR TINY MATCHES AND KNIVES CAN HURT ME, LULLABY " Lullaby bellowed looking down at our group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and CUT, Perfect spot for a cliffhanger don't you think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to post new chapters as soon as I can. I don't have alot of time on my hands to write but I'll try to make deadlines of 1 or 2 days gap between chapters. Please comment Ideas and suggestions that you think will aid me in my writing. I will begin next chapter with the fight between Team Natsu and Lullaby hope you all will enjoy it.

Until next time OMEGABACKLASH OUT PCE.


	8. Chapter 8

Yo OmegaBacklash back once again. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I had gotten sick over the week and I really didn't feel like doing anything. I'm going to add a few more OC's over the course of the story. I hope all of you will continue to read and review the story. with that said let's start.

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL only some of my OC's

" " conversation

' ' thought

( ) me talking

_( ) scene change, pov swap, or time skip_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Demons on Ice ( literally and figureatively )

We stood infront of Lullaby, a demon from the book of Zeref. We all had taken a fighting stance with the Demon standing within the rubble of what used to be a part of the city Clover.

" Natsu, You and Gray attack Lullaby with everything you have got it. " Erza commanded staring at the demon.

" Sure why not. " Natsu said smirking with a napalm like substance covering his arms.

" Do i really have to work with flame-brain over here. " Gray said still getting used to Natsu's new attitude.

" Yes you do. " Erza said then turning to me. " You and I will be drawing his attention and keeping him off of everyone evacuating got it. "

" Yah I got it. " I said looking at her smiling. " just keep him off the people and Natsu. "

" HEY SHE SAID ME TOO. " Gray yelled at me.

* giggling * " I know but you can handle yourself. " I said to him.

" You guys stop chatting here It comes. " Erza yelled gaining our attention.

Lullaby had begun to walk our direction crushing what few building stood in his path.

" So you puny humans think you can handle the might of Lullaby's song do you. " Lullaby said still walking slowly towards us.

" Don't be intemidated by his size, but don't underestimate him either. " Erza said as she requiped into her purgatory armor. ( purgatory armor just seems like a fan service to me don't you think ) She now had a black armor that covered her chest while showing of her large breasts from the top, shoulders, and leggings that only really covered the thigh and knees but it showed her black panties. Her weapons now consisted of a single blade, black broadsword that had teeth like spikes on the back of the blade.

" Sure but I'm getting the first hit in. " Natsu said jumping up into the air hitting Lullaby in the chest with his flaming fist. The demon was knocked back a step with a hole in its chest the size of a person and with the hole there was a fire that was starting to spread around it.

" You dare hit the mighty Lullaby. you shall pay for your insolence with your life. " Lullaby screeched.

" hehehe, So you think. " Natsu said landing back infront of us.

_( Mira's Pov )_

' Thank you for just telling me and lucy to go get the Master I didn't want to have to tell Natsu that I couldn't use my magic. ' I thought to myself as I ran down the pathway towards the guildmaster's meeting.

_( Cynthia's Pov )_

" Erza Watch out. " I yelled as Lullaby swung at her.

Erza reacted in time to dodge but was barely glazed by the blow. She had landed on Lullaby's arm and had started to run up leaving a large cut as she drug her sword along his wooden flesh.

" ICE MAKE: LANCE. " Gray yelled sending a large amount of frozen spears right into Lullaby's body skewering him to the ground.

" ROAR OF THE HELLFIRE DRAGON. " Natsu yelled as fire shot from his mouth landing in the hole that he had previously made in Lullaby's chest causing the creature to screech in pain.

" ACCELERATE. " I say as my figure disappears from everyone's view. All they see is a pink blur leaving cuts upon Lullaby's figure. I slash at his body with the blades that i keep in my back pocket. Lullaby's body was now a beated, cut, and burning mess.

" I may die here. " Lullaby began, " But I'm not leaving without taking you with me. YOU SHALL ALL HERE MY SONG OF DEATH. " Lullaby began to open his mouth to sing.

" Oh shit we didn't think about that. " Gray said as he started to panic.

* whistles * were are that came from his mouth.

" * Laughing * Ha that's your song of death. " Natsu said about falling over laughing. " We put to many holes in ya. "

Erza heard this and realized what he meant. We had put more holes into what was basically a huge flute. She started laughing as well.

" Natsu's right your a flute with to many holes. " Erza said trying to maintain her composure.

Lullaby looked at those who were mocking him. He was going to make them pay by killing them.

" YOU INSOLENT HUMANS JUST BECAUSE I CANNON SING DOES NOT MEAN THAT I CANNOT CRUSH YOU BENEATH MY HEEL. " Lullaby Screamed with a new found rage. He broke from his icy prison and started running.

" OH SHIT. " Gray and Erza said while Natsu smirked and started running at the demon.

" NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE'LL CRUSH YOU. " Erza yelled towards him.

" Erza, Natsu can handle himself ya know he's never been weak put some faith in him. " I tell her smiling. She looked at me dumbfounded probably wondering what I meant.

Natsu continued to run at Lullaby with his fists blazing, and Lullaby was swinging his arm down at him at blinding speeds. Natsu dodged the swing with ease and then planted his fist in Lullaby's arm breaking it off causing Lullaby to whail in pain.

" You Insolent brat. " Lullaby yelled still angered as he prepared to swing again only to be cut of by consecutive blows to the chest from Natsu.

" You are not going anywhere Lullaby. " He said as he continued to pumble Lullaby. Natsu leapt back enough to the point that he was clear of a blast radius. " ROAR OF THE HELLFIRE DRAGON. " Natsu yelled as a large pillar of liquid fire came streaming from his mouth and into Lullaby's face causing a Massive Explosion. when the smoke of the explosion cleared you couldn't see anything not even the part of the City that Lullaby was in, Thankfully that part had been evacuated. " Well well well, I guess the demon was all talk and no bark. " He said walking back to us with a grin plastured on his face.

" NATSU WHAT THE FUCKING HELL. " Gray and Erza said in utter shock.

" What do you mean Lullaby's dealt with. " Natsu said still somewhat dense as he used to be. Erza walked up to him giving him a glare.

" YOU DESTROYED A PART OF CLOVER WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHAT DO YOU MEAN. WE WERE SENT HERE TO PREVENT THE DESTRUCTION OF CLOVER NOT TO C AUSE IT. " Erza said getting up in Natsu's face.

" Oh that. Well i didn't see any other way of getting rid of him. " Natsu said smiling and laughing. Gray, Erza, and I just sat back and watched Natsu and of course i kinda joined in causing Erza to look at me.

" What are you laughing at. " She said still pissed at Natsu's carefree behavior.

" Nothing its just no matter how old he gets He's still the same at heart. " I said smiling trying to contain my laughter. then Natsu and I heard someone coming from a hill where they watched the whole thing.

" Hey Makarov It seems you were right about him he could destroy a whole town by himself." came the leader of Quatro Cerberus.

" Agreed and he seems to have grown up quiet nice. " said the leader of Blue Pegasus ( I swear bob is a gay. )

" Master don't worry atleast it was only on the small part of town. " Mira said trying to catch what came out of Makarov's mouth. Lucy just looked Dumbstruck at Natsu.

" Well since we handled Lullaby don't you think its about time that we head home. " Natsu said yawning. Everyone just looked at him because he was so unphased of what he just did.

" Yea I guess we do need to go home. " I said agreeing with Natsu. As I said that Happy came from his hiding spot over in a bush.

" Cynthia. Natsu's destroying things again. " Happy said as he tackled my chest. I just wrap my arms around him holding him.

" I know but it was a bad thing this time so it's ok. " I say playing along with happy's teasing. Master had begun to stir and got up from his dead like state.

" I guess we shall take our leave. " Master said as he began to walk towards the general direction of magnolia. ( If your wondering the rail track was in the line of fire from Natsu's Roar. )

" Cya guys later. " Natsu yells back at the other guild masters.

" Natsu be more respectful of the guildmasters. " Erza complained at him.

" Yea you might want to be on their good side. " Gray said agreeing with Erza.

" I'll think about it. " Natsu said pulling me closer to him. I begin to yawn and soon fall asleep in his arms.

" Natsu does she do that often? " Makarov asked.

" Yea she has gotten were she is easily tired. We were going to see if Mira would like to have some help around the bar. " Natsu said holding me on his back. Mira started to have a few tears in her eyes as Natsu looked back at her.

" I would love to have some help at the bar it's just No ones ever wanted to work there with me. " Mira said as she started to cry a bit. Erza walked back to her.

" It's ok Mira. " Erza said trying to consol her. We all continued walking well except happy he was flying for about 30 minutes reaching the middle of a forest.

" Soo what are we going to do. I'm pretty sure that we won't get back before dark. " Lucy said practically stating the obvious as the sun was starting to go down.

" Well we are just going to camp out here. " Natsu stated with a smile, " Cynthia and I have gotten to were we carry around sleeping bags and we can share one of them so that you guys can use one. " everyone was actually impressed that they thought so far ahead.

" Thank you Natsu. That is very kind of you. " Erza said smiling at Natsu.

" No problem but there are 8 of us so its going to be interesting. and almost 3 people can fit in one of the bags. " He said.

" Well Erza, Lucy, and I can share one. " Mira said happily, " It will be like it normally is. "

" Ok then what about Gray, Master, and Happy. " Lucy said asking a very interesting question.

" Well i could sleep in the bag with Cynthia and Natsu. " Gray said.

" No. " Natsu said with a blank face. Everyone busted out laughing at how Natsu answered that. " I don't mind if you, Master, and Happy take it though. "

" are you sure Natsu where will you and Cynthia sleep. " Erza said questioningly.

" Well we are in the middle of a forest we'll just sleep in one of the trees. " He said looking back at the sleeping figure on his back. " We'll be fine we've done it before. "

" Ok now that that's settled Night everyone. " Lucy said as Mira and Erza joined her in the bag.

" Night. " Gray said from the bag.

Natsu's call never came because he was already in the tree sleeping with Cynthia cuddled up to him almost straddling him.

_( The Next morning at the campsite )_

Everyone had begun to stir from the smell of freshly made food. Natsu was awake before most of the group and he knew whose cooking he was smelling. Everyone else was still looking around remembering where they were. Yawns could be heard from most of the group except a pink-headed girl who had woke up earlier to fix the meal.

" Good morning everybody. did you sleep well? " I greet my zombified companions who were still half asleep.

" I see you made breakfeast as usual. " Natsu said looking down at the table of food I had set out while they were sleeping.

" Yup I can't let my husband go hungry can I. " I said to him leaping into his arms giving him a hug as I make impact on his chest.

" Hey we can't let the food go cold now can we. " He said to me bringing my face up to his to give me a quick passionate kiss.

" Ok fine, but we're going to do something special when we get back. " I whisper in his ear. His face had red splattered across it. I then proceed to get off of him and take my seat at the table like everyone else had.

" So how did you sleep Mira? " I ask trying to start a conversation. Mira looks at me still smiling about what Natsu had told her last night.

" I slept very well. Thank you for letting us borrow your sleeping bag. " She said to me with a wide smile. Everyone was happy to see Mira happy again since she had went through a depressed state after Lisanna's death, but this was not known to Cynthia or Natsu.

" So I guess after we get done eating we're going to head on back to the guild. " Gray said as he put a piece of pancake in his mouth.

" Yes we are and I have something to discuss with everyone. " Makarov stated with a serious tone. " Most of this can be said right here, but I do not want this spreading around the guild. " He ended turning his attention to Natsu.

" I take it that this mostly concerns me Gramps? " Natsu said shifting his glance over to the master.

" Yes it does Natsu. " Makarov stated. " For as long as I've known you you've been a reckless little kid and I'm glad that you've matured and settled down with someone. " Natsu's attention had been grabbed by what Makarov was saying wondering were this was going.

" Were is this going gramps. " Natsu asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

" What you did yesterday will have the councel looking into you. For your entire life you've been reckless and the councel probably knows this. They will be very skeptical of if you can handle situations serious enough and not go on a rampage. I just want to give you a heads up that there will be many people drawn by this. " Makarov said knowing that the councel would likely do as he had just told.

" Don't worry gramps you know me I can take care of myself. " Natsu began. " Pluss there is someone I have to take care of so I won't be doing anything that will cause issues. " He reached his arm around me and pulled me in close.

" I'll make sure Natsu's in line master don't worry. " I tell him reinforcing Natsu's word.

" Good the last thing I want is to lose one of my children. " Makarov told his adoptive family.

after they had gotten done eating, they packed up there things and began on there way back to magnolia. It was only a few hours away and they made it home relatively fast. Everyone greeted and welcomed them back to the guild and everything went back to as normal as Fairy Tail gets. I started working with Mira at the bar and taking care of things around the guild It was difficult at first but i soon got used to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Cut

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed and sorry if this is a bit of a short chapter. The next chapter will be taking part after the Nirvana Incedent reasons being the overall story doesn't change. everything really is the same up until that point really. Again I am sorry it took so long to update this chapter and hope you all will continue to read.

Cya next chapter haven't decided on a name for it but. Omegabacklash Out


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there everyone sorry i haven't been writing. I've had a bunch of tests and other work to do around my house. Ok if i remember correctly or if i didn't tell you This chapter takes place after the oracion sies arc with Nirvana. hope you all enjoy and sorry if its a bit wierd.

' ' thought

" " conversation

( ) me talking

_( ) _scene change, pov swap, and other

Reminder I don't own fairy tail or a few of my OC's considering they're influenced from other games, animes, and Etc. but overall i only own Cynthia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: New Faces and Revealed Truthes.

_( Scene change ) _11 monthes into the future within the fairy tail guild hall

Everyone has been taking missions and hanging out like usual. We had gotten a few more members , Juvia and Gajeel. Juvia was a water mage whose body could take on a liquid state. She wore a blue and white dress with a matching hat. She was about Mira's height and had blue eyes accompanied by long-curled at the end hair. on the other hand, Gajeel was a tall bulked out man who used Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. He wore a black shirt most of the time and a pair of greenish-grey pants. He had blood red eyes and many piercings on his body going along with his magic and raven hair.

Cynthia and Mira worked the bar of the new guild serving drinks and cooking food. ( let me just say this all the food is hand made at the guild ) Today on the other hand we find Cynthia at one of the tables moping.

_( Cynthia's Pov )_

I was sitting at one of the tables by the bar thinking about how Natsu was doing. About a week ago he along with Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza went on a colaboration mission with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and finally a not well known guild Cait Shelter.

" when's Natsu going to be back. " I say silently but loud enough that Mira picked up what I said. She began to walk my direction from where she was at the bar.

" Come on Cynthia you know that Natsu's going to be just fine. " she said trying to comfort me as she sat down beside me and wrapping an arm around me.

" I know Natsu is going to be ok but I really miss him. " I said as I gripped the scarf Natsu would give to me when he was going on a mission. It really helped when he had to leave early in the morning on missions so I would know what he was doing.

" Yea. " She began in a depressed voice. " But its been a week so they should be on their way back by now. " Her words caught my attention.

" Your right He could be on his way back right now. " I said as my hopes and spirit rose from what it was moments earlier. Juvia was as usual stalking around the guild and had heard me and Mira talking. She apparently decided to join in.

" Gray-sama is comming back yay. " She said with glee wrapping her arms around me. ( Yes even in this fanfic Juvia is a nutcase for Gray, but there is a bit of a twist )

" Juvia ... Can't ... Breath. " I struggled to say as she was strangling me within her arms. She took notice and loosened her grip.

" ahh Sorry sorry sorry. I was just happy that they are on their way home. " Juvia stated blushing. Mira likes to tease Juvia over Gray and she was wide open.

" Hey Juvia I heard Gray was planning something you might wanna ask him about it when he gets back. " Mira said with a devilish grin. Juvia's face was as red as Erza's scarlet hair.

" Gray-sama's planning something could it be for me, what if it's for someone else, maybe it's not true. " She was questioning her judgement over and over.

" Mira you shouldn't toy with her like that she really likes Gray. " I scolded her

" I know but you have to admit its funny. " She said smiling at Juvia's reaction.

" That's beside the point. " I said trying to hold back from laughing. Juvia by this point was running around the guild in a blushed fury. Mira and I could no longer hold back our laughter and broke down almost crying our eyes out from laughing so much.

_( 3 hours later )_

Everything had settled down in the guild. Mira and I had returned to work serving everyone. Levy was in the library doing who knows what with the books, Elfman was hanging out around the guild yelling ' man ' all the time as usuall, and Cana dear god don't get me started on her.

" Cana FOR THE LAST TIME STOP DRINKING ALL THE BEER. " Came a pissed Mira who has seen Cana drink 5 barrels. Cana just looked up fro the barrel in her normal outfit of a blue bra and tan pants. She had a red blush across her face and you could tell she was drunk.

" aww cooomm awn Mira I'm not that drunk yet. " She said trying to walk over to the bar where Mira was and pretty much failing because she couldn't even walk in a straight line.

" Cana would you come here for a second. " I asked her from one of the seats at the bar. She looked at me smiling and that kinda made me feel uncomfortable.

" Shuur. " She said wabbling over to the seat beside me and plopping down into it.

" Cana you know what i've told you about drinking to much. " I said calming while taking her hand in mine. She looked disappointed about my comment.

" Yeshh I knows what you sayd. " She said leaning over onto my shoulder.

" Ok. then you know that I said if you drink to much go lay down in the infirmary and I'll be in there in a little bit to take care of you correct. " I tell her wrapping my arms around her bringing her into my embrace.

" Yesh. I'll make mes way thear now. " She stated wabbling to her feet and slowly making her way around the corner to the infirmary door. Mira was a little suprised about how well I handled her.

" How do you always handle her so well Cynthia? " Mira asked from across the bar table.

" What do you mean? " I asked her back confused by her question.

" I mean everytime I try to get her in there she fights me to hell and back, but when you ask her she cooperates to the best she can. " Mira stated. Everything she said made sense, Cana did tend to listen to me rather than her.

" I don't know. " I said looking at her.

" Maybe it has to do with how motherly you treat her when she's like that, I mean she does act like a little kid when she's drunk as hell. " Mira commented and once again she was right. She made me blush by saying that I hadn't realized it but I do act a bit motherly sometimes.

" Maybe your right. " I said trying to conseal my blush by lowering my head. Mira took note of this and decided to tease me about it.

" awww is someone embarassed for acting motherly. " Mira said in a specific tone THAT if you had been around her enough you would know she was teasing.

" So what if I am a bit motherly. " I shot back as we both stared into the abyss that was eachothers eyes. Might I add that she could now clearly see my blush.

" hey its not a bad thing its better to be than not. " Mira said shrugging it off. I was about to shoot back a remark when we heard the doors of the guild almost get shot from their henges by someone kicking the door. And the person behind the door brought a gleem to my eyes and I began to run at them.

" NATSUUU. " I say as I tackle the pink headed figure to the ground while the other 6 just look at me 4 of which expected this.

" hey there Cynthia how've things been around here anything interesting happen while we were away? " The pink headed figure now labeled as Natsu asked. I could hear a small voice coming from someone with the others that I didn't recognize.

" hey Lucy who is that on Natsu? " asked a little blue haired girl who looked about 13 in a green and yellow horizontal zigzag dress.

" ummm. " Lucy thought trying to think of a way of explaining my relationship.

" My My. Wendy it is obvious that that is Natsu's girlfriend that he told us about. " A small white cat that was similar to happy but from the voice you could tell it was a female.

" AYE, that's Cynthia she's Natsu's wife. " Happy said clarifying our relationship to the small girl now known as Wendy who was shocked that Natsu hadn't explained that part.

As their conversation was ending I had helped Natsu up and he was holding me rather close and was introducing me to the new members of the group.

" Cynthia this is Wendy and Carla. " Natsu said showing me to the small girl and the white cat.

" It's very nice to meet the both of you, If you need anything you can ask me. " I told them as I greeted them to the guild. Wendy was shocked and didn't know how to respond. Carla was also stunned but for a conpletely different reason.

" oh come on Wendy it's not nice to not greet her back. " Carla said recovering from the suprise. Her words snapped wendy out of her astonishment and she proceeded to greet me.

" Hi my names Wendy It's very nice to meet you. Natsu's said alot of wonderful things about you on the way here. " Wendy said respectfully as she bowed. Who would have known that such a young girl had such good manners.

" oh there is no reason to bow, but may I ask what Natsu said about me. " I said sweetly to Wendy as we proceeded to a table and sat down.

" well he said that your very nice and sweet, You act very motherly and like taking care of everyone, and your very gentle but try your best not to make you mad. " She said nervously fearing that I would get angry over Natsu's words. Carla continued to look at me very investigativly.

" Is there something you need Carla, maybe some milk or fish? " I asked the small white cat whose attention for the past few minutes were on me.

" uhhh, no its nothing i was just thinking about something. " She said panicing a bit. " but I don't like fish. "

" oh ok that will be nice to know for a later date. " I said turning my attention back to Wendy. " Did Natsu tell you anything else about me? "

" He said he holds you very dear and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you and thats why he wouldn't let you come. " She said with a warmth filled voice while looking at me.

" Natsuuu is that really why you didn't want me to go. " I said turning my attention to Natsu. " You know as well as everyone else I could've helped. "

" I know I know but I didn't want to risk anything. " He said reminding me of a very important thing.

" Oh I remember now. " I said in a depressed tone that caught Erza, Gray, Lucy, Carla, and Wendy's attention.

" Natsu if you mind me asking what did you not want to risk? " Erza asked sending a shiver down everyones spines. I was unaffected because I had no reason to fear Erza.

*sigh* " Cynthia hasn't been feeling very well recently and I didn't want her on the mission just in case something happened to her. I wouldn't forgive myself is something did happen. " Natsu said pulling me into an embrace by wrapping his warm arms around my body and squeezing lightly.

" that makes sense. " Said Lucy from behind Wendy. I decided to change the topic of conversation to a friendlier matter.

" Wendy do you have anywhere to stay while your here? " I asked her. She looked down when I asked the question.

" I don't really have anywhere to go. I might just rent an apartment or something. " She said still looking down. Carla was looking at her saddly and didn't know what to do.

" You know Natsu and I have an extra room at our place. you and Carla are more than welcome to stay as long as you want. " I tell her. She looked up at me and I could clearly make out tears of joy on her face as she ran around the table and was about to hug me.

" Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. " She repeated as she hugged me.

" Hey It's alright. " I said as I brushed my hand through her hair. Mira just sat there and sighed at the sight.

" I'm told you that you were motherly. " Mira said restating her earlier statement. " but aren't you forgetting someone in the infirmary. " she ended smirking. I sat there for a second looking at her trying to figure out what she meant.

" ehhh, I forgot about cana. I'm sorry I have to go take care of something it was nice meeting you two. " I say as I run to the Infirmary. Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy all sit there puzzled about my actions that is until Mira spoke up.

" Cana drank to much earlier and Cynthia needs to go take care of her. " Mira states to the group of confused teammates. " she'll be done soon and you can continue talking later, but for now how about we get you a guild mark Wendy. " Wendy was happy about getting her guildmark but Carla on the other hand was a bit hesitant. Mira then walks off with the 2 to get the stamp and color they want leaving the others to talk among themselves.

_( Natsu's Pov )_

" So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day? " I ask my teammates.

" well we could go fight if you want. " Gray said offering a challenge to me. Why would he do that every time we've fought since i've gotten back he's lost, but has improved.

" nah, I was going to wait on Cynthia before I do anything. " I say catching the attention of the 2 girls.

" and what exactly will you be doing with my sister? " Erza asks rather demanding while scowling down on me. I honestly don't think its the time to mess with Erza seeing that Jellal had just been encarsarated by the Rune Knights.

" well maybe we could go eat or something possibly a date night. " I state and with it Erza calmed down a bit. Lucy and Gray decided to join in on this to.

" Hey we could all go out and eat. I mean we do have a reason. " Lucy said putting her hands together and smiling with her mouth wide open.

" Yea we did beat the Oracion Sies. " Gray added. hmm maybe their right we could make it a celebratory thing.

" fine I get it, but don't expect me to pay for your food. " I tell them knowing how much all of us eat, myself included. Mira, Wendy and Carla had just walked up and were looking at us quetioningly.

" Natsu what are you guys talking about? " Wendy asked while pulling on my sleeve.

" hmm oh, We were just making plans to go out to eat tonight you and Carla can come if you want. " I tell her. Her face lit up like a christmas tree.

" Really, but I don't have any money. " She said now looking depressed from the thought of being left out.

" Hey it's ok I'll pay for your meals, Your part of the family now. " I tell her and once again she, being the overly emotional little girl she is, hugged me.

" Thank you. " She said. " You and everybody else are so nice. "

_( Cynthia's Pov )_

" Ok Cana don't get up for a few hours and i'll come and check on you later. " I tell cana as I lay her down on one of the beds inside the infirmary.

" Ok I'll see you soon, I'm just going to take a nap until then. " She says as the medicine I gave her starts to take effect.

" ahh. " I say as I stretch my arms while walking out of the Infirmary door to see Wendy hugging Natsu. I could faintly hear ' You and everybody else are so nice. ' coming from her. I begin to make my way over to the table gaining all their attention as I put my hand on Wendy's head.

" Hey Cynthia we're all going to go out and eat later you want to come? " Natsu asked me as Wendy's grip loosened.

" Sure but we need to go home and help Wendy get her things settled In. " I say as I sit beside Natsu and Wendy.

" Yea your right, Hey guys you think it will be alright to meet in a few hours? " Natsu asks while turning his attention to the others.

" Sure but don't go forgetting the plans we've made. " Gray said giving Natsu a glare.

" yea yea I know. " Natsu said reassuring that his presence will be made tonight. He turned his attention to Wendy at that point. " You ready to go see your new home? " He asks recieving a smile from the little blue haired girl.

" Yea. " she said as all three of us stood up. We began to walk to the door and as we did i heard Mira say something unexpected when we were almost out the door.

" They look like a family don't you think. " She said gaining the others attention.

" yea i see what you mean. " came Lucy and Erza.

_( Time skip 3 hours )_

At home We were just finishing the touches on the room that Wendy will be sleeping in. We rearranged a few decorations and funiture inside and were now getting ready to leave.

" Hey Natsu where are we eating tonight? " I asked him while putting on my blue skirt that was accompanied by a green heart kruez shirt. He looked up at me for a minute probably thinking about where we were going to eat.

" I honestly don't know. I think we should let the others decide. " He replied answering my question as he had began to slip on his black shirt with a fire design on it.

" Ok. " I began but was stopped by a crash from the other room. " I'll go see what happened." I walked out of the doorway and upto the door of Wendy's room.

" Wendy are you ok in here? " I asked as I began to open the door only to find the 13 year old girl on her stomach. from the looks of it she tripped on something and faceplanted the ground.

" Yea I'm ok I just slipped. " She said putting her hand behind her head and rubbing it. I walk over to her and help her up and walk her over to the bed. When I looked down at her knee, I saw that she had scrapped it pretty bad during her fall.

" Are you sure because you have this bad scrape on you let, Here give me a second and i'll go get something for it. " I tell her while getting up and going into the other room to get some medicine. Within a minute of leaving the room I had found the bandages in the medicine cabinet. I take the bandages from their container and walk back into the room where Wendy was sitting.

" Cynthia I don't need bandages I can heal on my own. " Wendy said trying to stop me from bandaging her. i guessed she is afraid of medicines.

" how are you going to heal yourself without leaving a scar on your knee? " I ask her questioningly. The only people I know that can do something like that are Polyusica, who was Fairy Tail's go to healer, and Fairy Tail's dragon slayers, Natsu and Gajeel.

" Didn't Natsu tell you what magic I use? " she asked me. I had forgotten to ask about that.

" I had forgot about asking. " I tell her. She had a gleem in her eyes so you could tell that she was proud of the magic she uses.

" I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. " She says enthusiasticly. That caught me of guard, This little 13 year old girl was a Dragon Slayer.

" ahh that makes sense now. " I begin. " but i'm still putting a bandage on it. "

" awww. " She says as I begin wrapping the cloth around her knee.

" Ok now don't put to mutch pressure on it because you might have done something else to it. " I tell her as I stand up and begin to make my way to the door but right before I leave. " Oh and we'll be leaving in about 15 minutes so please be dressed by then ok. "

" Ok, Thank you. " Wendy says as she stands up and walks around the room abit. Carla, who was on the otherside of the bed during all of this, was in utter shock.

' how did Natsu get her as a wife? ' Carla asked herself for the 5th time today.

_( Time skip 20 minutes )_

We arrived at the diner with everybody else just a few minutes ago and had ordered our food. We all sat at a long table with 8 seats.

" So what have you guys been up to for the last 3 hours? " asked Gray who was being rather nosey.

" We've just been helping Wendy get settled in and had to move a few things around in the house. " Natsu replied answering Gray.

" I fell and scraped my knee but Cynthia bandaged it. " Wendy said catching everyones attention.

" I see, so she still uses that medicine cabinate that she installed. " Said Erza causing everyones attention to go to her.

" Why does she have a medicine cabinate at her house if there is one at the guild? " Asked Lucy not knowing why she would need 2.

" Well we all know how Natsu is and he tends to go to his house before returning to the guild. Normally Cynthia would be at the house and that is why when Natsu returns from some missions he already has bandages on. " Erza stated clarifying my need for 2.

" ahh that is actually pretty smart of you, Cynthia. " Lucy said causing me to blush.

" Thank you, I don't want Natsu to get sick or to hurt so I do what I can for him. " I said trying to hide my embarassment from everyone. The waiter finally appeared with all of our food and for the rest of the meal we talked and told stories of what has been going on recently.

_( time skip 1 hour )_

Everyone had went their separate ways and We were just getting home. Tomorrow was going to be interesting with a new member of our home family.

" So Wendy what do you think of Fairy Tail so far? " I ask the small bluenette.

" Everyone is so fun and nice. " She said enthusiastically. I smiled at her as we walked into the living room.

" I'm glad your getting along well with everyone. " I tell her. She was from the looks of things getting very tired. She was even starting to rub her eyes.

" Hey Cynthia can I ask you something? " Wendy asked stopping infront of the door to her room.

" do you need anything? " I reply.

" No, but ummm. " She began. " Could I sleep with you tonight since it's my first time sleeping at someone elses house? "

" Sure i'll be in there in a second. " I tell her as I walk into My bedroom and get out some pajamas to slip into. " hey Natsu I'm going to sleep with Wendy tonight ok. "

" Yeah I understand. " He says smiling at me. I walk out of our room and into Wendy's only to find she had already fallen asleep in the bed with Carla beside her.

" She looks so cute when she's sleeping. " I whisper to myself as I slip under the covers. Wendy's sleeping body shifts and she had now wrapped her sleeping arms around me and nusseling my chest. I just proceed to run my hand through her hair and then eventually doze off as well.

_( Time skip 1 and a half weeks later )_

Everyone was in the guildhall enjoying themselves. Natsu and Gray were talking about their recent missions. Erza, Mira, Wendy, and I were holding a conversation at the bar. Levy was talking to Gajeel about something and I didn't want to bother them so I left them alone. Finally, Lucy and Cana were actually talking and getting along and get this Cana wasn't drunk.

" So how have things been at your house Cynthia? " Mira asked giving me her normal tell me how Natsu's and your relationship has been look.

" Well He's been gone for the past 5 days and He was really tired last night. " I reply Blushing. Wendy caught notice of this and decided to speak up.

" Cynthia why are you blushing? " The innocent or not so innocent little girl asks.

" Wendy we are just talking about Cynthia's relationship with Natsu. you'll probably understand when you get older. " Mira states getting Erza's attention.

" This isn't really a good topic to talk about infront of Wendy. " Erza says making Wendy frown because she wanted to know more about what we were talking about.

" your right Sis, by the way how did your mission go? " I ask causing her to have a twinkle in her eye.

" It went perfect not a single problem. " She replied and was about to continue but was interupted by the magnolia cathedral's bells ringing. I saw Natsu stand up smiling.

" So he's finally decided to return. " Natsu said loud enough for us to hear him from the bar. His comment confused Wendy so she turned to us for clarification.

" Whose returned? " asked Wendy wondering who had returned.

" someone who some of us consider to be a father. " Erza said looking out the door towards the Cathedral. " Gildarts. "

We all could hear the rumbling of the Cities structure moving to cause a trench like cavern to form separating the streets from the houses. And you could see an orange-haired man the size of Laxus in a tattered cloak heading towards the guildhall. eventually he was infront of the door and was greeted by all of us.

" So you finally decided to return old man. " Natsu began while reaching out his hand for a handshake. " Thanks for what you did a few years ago it meant alot. " nobody but me and a few others understood what he meant.

" Hey it was no problem I'm just happy for the two of you. " Gildarts said taking Natsu's hand and shaking it.

" Ok can someone tell me what you two are talking about? " Erza asked getting angry from not knowing what their conversation was about.

" ahh I see red-head here still has a temper you'd figure she would mellow out abit " Gildarts teased. I decided to speak up.

" Sis while me and Natsu were gone you know we got married right. " I tell her giving her even more confusion.

" yea but what does that have to do with anything. " She says not being able to put two and two together.

" well Gildarts was the one who was asked to hand me off. " I say while having a heavy blush on my face. Erza's face was one of utter shock and confusion.

" Ok ok before someone tries to kill someone can we get inside the guild. " Gildarts says. " I'm kinda hungry from the long trip. " With that everyone goes back inside and Gildarts takes a seat at the bar.

" So what can I get for ya Gildarts? " Mira asked not expecting his reply.

" Uhh may I ask who are you? " Gildarts says with a straight face not recognizing Mira because he hadn't been at the guild for over 5 years.

" Don't you remember me, I'm Mirajane you know elfmans older sister. " Mira says with a saddened face.

" Oh Mira you've changed alot sorry for not recognizing you. " Gildarts says trying to make up or his mistake.

" It's ok I get that alot. " Mira says with a returning smile.

' Natsu and Cynthia were right she has changed and I definately don't want to bring up that. I also need to go talk to Cana about something I should've a long time ago. ' Gildarts thought to himself.

" I'll take a glass of water if you don't mind? " Gildarts asked politely trying not to anger the demon of Fairy Tail.

" Coming right up. " Mira says as she walks off and brings back a glass of water. Natsu and I walk over to the bar and take seats by Gildarts and begin to talk to him.

" So how have things been since we last saw you Gildarts see anything interesting? " Natsu asks. He is always so enthusiastic about Gildarts' stories.

" Why yes I have, but I would like to talk to you and Cynthia in private about it. " Gildarts whispered to us trying not to gain the attention of the guild.

" Ok you can come to our house at supper and we can discuss it there. " I offer him. He thought for a second.

" sure why not. " He says as he puts his arm around Natsu's shoulder and takes a swigg of his water.

_( Time skip 5 hours later )_

I had just began to set the food out on the table and heard a knock at the door.

" Natsu can you go to the door. " I call from the dining room. I hear stirring coming from the other room.

" Sure I'll be right there. " Natsu calls from the living room. He walks up to the door and opens it to find one Orange-haired mage named Gildarts. " ahh your here come on in Cynthia just finished setting out the food. "

" thank you Natsu. " Gildarts says as he enters the house. He begins to make his way to the dining room. " good afternoon Cynthia, everything going well. "

" Yup I made plenty for all of us. " I say with a smile. " Wendy suppers ready. " There was russling from one of the bedrooms and a blue-haired girl appeared behind the entrance to the dining room.

" don't tell me both of you had a kid. " Gildarts teased gaining a reaction from Wendy.

" I'm not their child. " Wendy states. " but I wouldn't mind it if I was. " She whispered the rest of it to herself.

" ahh so you two just have a house guest. " Gildarts says. " May I ask what's your name? "

" My names Wendy Marvell. " Wendy replies from the doorway and then walks around the table and takes the seat beside me.

" Well it's nice to meet you Wendy. " Gildarts says turning back to Me and Natsu. " So about what we discussed earlier could we talk after diner so all this wonderful food doesn't go to waste. "

" sure. " Everyone says as they begin to dig into the food.

_( Time skip 20 minutes )_

Everyone but Wendy had moved to the living room and were gathered around the fireplace. Wendy, when she got done eating, had went to her room to sleep.

" So remember what you asked me earlier if I had saw anything interesting. " Gildarts began.

" Yea, did something happen? " Natsu asks.

" Yes matter of fact something did happen. " Gildarts says pulling up his cloak to show his leg and lower abdomen. there were scars all over both his abdomen and left leg.

" What happened? " Asked Natsu who was getting worried about his 2nd father figure.

" I ran into a black dragon... " Gildarts said but was cut off by the sound of broken glass. Everybody in the room turns their head to the direction of the sound to find me with a broken plate on the floor.

" Did you say black dragon? " I ask him trying to confirm my thoughts.

" Yes why have you seen it before? " Gildarts asks back.

" Acknologia... " was the only thing they heard come from my mouth as I slipped into unconsiousness. They both ran to my side trying to help me gain consiousness but nothing worked. They decided it was best to take me to the Fairy Tail Infirmary. but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by 3 Figures from the mountainside.

" It's almost time. " a figure with glowing-purple eyes said from under a brown cloak.

" that it is young one, the time is upon us. " A tall-slim Figure said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Cut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about this chapter taking so long to release. I tried to make this one longer than the rest to compensate for its late release and I hope you all enjoyed. Please comment Ideas and suggestions and hope you all continue to read and enjoy.

Who are these strange figures, what ties do they have to Fairy Tail, and what is THE TIME. Finde out on the next chapter of NEW ORIGIN.

Until next chapter. Omegabacklash Out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys OmegaBacklash here again with the 10th chapter to the New Origin Series. This has taken a few rewrites over the course of this week, and I might have missed changing a few of the things so it may be a bit awkward looking in some areas. also I'm thinking about making a few specials for this series later on and I hope you all continue to read my story. If any of you want to suggest anything please make a review saying what you think I should add and i will consider your request. With all that said Lets get this story rolling.

' ' thought

" " Conversation

( ) Me speaking

_( )_ Time skip, Scene change, Pov swap.

I do not own Fairy Tail and a few of my OC's because they are influenced by other games, animes, and Etc. the only person I truely own is my OC Cynthia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Secrets Well Kept.

_( Time skip 3 days )_

It has been three days since Cynthia mysteriously collapsed. She is still unresponsive and nobody knows why. ( *cough* Natsu doesn't want to speak up *cough* ) Everyone was in the guildhall, and were worrried about their bedridden teammate. The biggest concern was that Cynthia's hair now had a few streaks in her hair that were the color of Wendy's guildmark and her eye's iris' had a reddish color to them instead of their normal emerald shade.

_( Natsu's Pov )_

' She's going to be ok if what i think is happening is correct. ' I thought to myself while looking down at my wifes sleeping body. ' Mira said that she has a high fever and we need to keep an eye on her to, but nobody knows whats happening but me. Maybe I should see if i could find her brother that she talked about he would probably understand more about her than anyone else. ' I was to lost in my thoughts to hear the door creak open behind me. The next thing I heard was a small voice comming from beside me.

" don't worry Natsu she'll be fine It's probably just a cold or something. " Wendy said in a caring tone while wrapping her small fragile arms around me.

" I doubt its a cold, but I do hope she'll be alright. " I said returning my attention to my wife. She looked so defenceless when she was like this and I didn't like seeing her like this. She's a strong woman and she can take anything that comes her way and keep on moving. Wendy continued to stand by me for a few more minutes then decided to speak up.

" Natsu, I need to go get something from home I'll be back in a little bit. " She said as she begun to walk towards the door.

" Ok be safe. Take Happy and Carla with you. " I tell her as she stops at the door. I had grown fond of her over the last few weeks, She was kinda like a daughter or little sister.

" Ok I will. " She replies dissappearing from my vision.

_( Makarov's Pov )_

I was sitting on the bar of the guild within deep thought remembering what happened when a strange man walked within the guild.

_( FLASH BACK 3 years )_ ( i know that I don't do these often so it may be a bit weird. )

Everything was quiet in the guild and everyone has been depressed ever since the two most motivational people within the guild went missing.

" Master how are you today? " asked Mira. My had she changed in 2 years her dressing habits and her personality included.

*sigh* " It's been rough Mira, alot of things have changed in such little time. " I said causing her facial expression to turn to a saddened one.

" Yes it has master, there have been some saddening things happen. " Mira replied while continueing to hold her head down.

" I wonder how they're doing? " I ask outloud. but soon as I got my question out the front door opens and behind it stood a man about 6ft. tall walking inside the guild. Now that he had entered the light you could make out more features of the man. He had dark-green hair accompanied by emerald eyes and Pointed ears. His attair on the other hand consisted of a black vest over a blood red shirt, jeans with a dark shade of blue on them, and normal shoes. The man continues to walk around gaining some attention within the guild of course he did stand out among everyone with the green hair and the fact that you could tell he was smelling the area.

" So what brings you to our guild? " I ask the man gaining his attention. He walks up to the bar and takes a seat infront of me and looks at me for a few seconds.

" I'm looking for a family member. " He says. this caught my eye, not many people come to a guild looking for their family members unless they live with them.

" May I ask who your looking for? " I ask him causing him to look around a bit.

" Well I'm looking for my sister, I haven't seen her in about 8 or so years. " He says. This suprised me why would he look for his sister after 8 years.

" and what is her name? " I ask trying to get as much information from the lad so that I can help him.

" We were never given last names, but her name is Cynthia. " He begins. " I can smell her scent all over this building and around town. " Everybody looked up at this because not once had Cynthia mention a brother.

" How can you smell her around here? " I ask having a suspicion about the man.

" That's a bit to personal sir. " The man states. " but I will show you something. " The man begins to carve a circle and inscriptons on the counter and then puts a chunk of wood on it proceeded by his hand on it causing a bright light to form. And once the light died down there was a tiny wooden statue where the circle and wood used to be.

" How did you do that? " A small brown haired boy asked from behind the man. The man turns around to the boy and begins to speak.

" I practice an art similar to magic called Alchemy. " He says causing my eyes to widen.

' I thought all the alchemist died out centuries ago and now alchemy is just potions. ' I think to myself. The man turns back around to face me and speaks.

" No, not all Alchemist are dead there are a few of them here and there. The person who taught me was my mother. " He answer somehow knowing what I was thinging.

" how did you know what I was thinking? " I ask starting to get even more suspicious about him.

" My abilities are very interesting and that's all you need to know. " The man said as he stood up and then turned around then continued his statement. " I will tell you this Makarov, one day in the near future a pink rose shall turn to red ice when that happens 3 beings shall confront your guild I do not suggest fighting them. " as he finishes he starts walking towards the door, but stops when I gain his attention.

" What would your name be sir? " I ask the man stopping him in his tracks with my words.

" My name. " He began, " I've never really had one. " the unnamed man smiles back at us and continues to walk to the doors and leaves the guild, while throwing something that wiped everyones memory of him but my own probably to protect his identity or to keep us from mentioning him to Cynthia. I proceed to turn my attention to the tiny wooden statue that he had created using his alchemy. I was a tall man with no facial features except a mouth that was in a cheshure cat smile, but was dressed in a tuxedo.

" I wonder what this thing is supposed to be, I've never seen anything that looks even remotely like it? " I ask outloud but low enough no one hears me as I stand up take the figurine in hand and move it to my office.

_( END FLASHBACK )_

' Is this the time that he meant, Is Cynthia the pink rose that he spoke of if so what did he mean by when it turns to red ice. ' I was making laps within my mind trying to understand what he meant.

" Master is everythink ok you seem a bit stressed? " Mira asked dragging me from my thoughts.

" I'm just worried about Cynthia is all. She's never been one to get sick so its frightening what could possibly make her that sick. " I answered. Truthfully I was very worried for her, she was like the grand-daughter I would never have. I turn to guildarts and think for a second and decide on the best course of action.

" hey Gildarts have you ever seen anything like this before? " I ask him remembering that ever since the Phantom Lord insident I keep the figurine on me and Pull it out handing it to Gildarts. He takes the object from my hand and begins to examine it thoroughly.

" It looks like a master craftsmen made this, is there anything special about it? " he replies setting the figurine down between us on the bar.

" No not really, I was just wondering if you've ever seen anything like this. " I state trying my best not to say anything infront of everyone. what suprised me was Loki appearing and walking up to us.

" Where did you get that? " He asks rather demandingly. Gildarts and I exchange looks and turn our attention to loki. He'd never acted like this before.

" Do you know what it's supposed to be? " We both ask clueless of the figures significance.

" That is a Voidwalker and from the looks of it the same one that appeared in the Celestial world 20 of your years ago. " Loki said, " but where did you get that? " I sensed that loki wasn't telling us the whole truth.

" What did the Voidwalker do in the Celestial world and what is a Voidwalker? " I ask him. Loki had a tensed look on him.

" A voidwalker is a creature similar to a Celestial but its realm is called the Void and completely black place, There aren't many voidwalkers left because of their worlds enviroment is so harsh and the ones that are alive are strong, but most of them aren't hostile to other sentient beings. " Loki said sharing his knowledge of the species. " This one on the other hand appeared in the Celestial world for no reason, and Aquarius was the first to confront him. " His sentence ended with him putting on a mixture of an ashamed and saddened look.

_( Voidwalker's Pov 20 years ago )_

I had somehow found my way into the Celestial's domain. This place is too bright how do they even live in a place like this. I had began to walk around for a few minutes and had found a shoreline.

" ahh water it's nice to finally be able to relax. " I say as I take a drink from the ocean. I hear something russling in the bushes behind me. ' It sounds like Celestials. ' I think to myself.

" ahhh it's nice that we are all here and we can have some fun. " Came a blue-haired woman.

" Yea it is. " Said a tan-skinned man who had a scorpion like tail.

" I'm glad me and Aries can have some time together. " said a orange haired man.

" I'm sorry we don't get alot of time together. " A pink haired woman said pulling at a wool like vest.

" nah it's cool * snip snip * " Said a man with crab like legs sticking from his back.

" ahh we need to keep Moooving the beach is right over here. " a large cow said.

' hmmm they must be the zodiacs. ' I think to myselfs as I take a seat. ' hopefully they'll leave me alone. '

They continue walking and appear behind me at first they seemed shocked by my presence, but then one of them approaches me.

" Leo isn't that a voidwalker. " the scorpion-tailed man asks.

" Yea it looks like one but what is it doing here. " the orange haired man replies.

" I can hear you. " I tell them not bothering to turn around. " If you know what I am you know that I have good hearing so why are you whispering. " The blue-haired woman walks up to me from behind and points her finger at me.

" What do you think your doing on my turf Demon. " she yells at me. ok I honestly don't like being called a demon technically i'm similar to one but I'm not one.

" enjoying the water, and may I ask whose turf would I be on? " I ask not turning around to look at her.

" WHY YOU, YOUR ON THE TURF OF THE WATER BEARER AQUARIUS. " the woman yells at me enraged by my actions. She raises her fist to hit me and I stop her by sending one of my shadow arms from by back to intercept.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " I say pushing her back with my shadow arm. She is sent into the arms of the scorpion man.

" thank you scorpio. " Aquarius replies from Scorpio's arms.

" No prob babe. " Scorpio replies smiling. The pink haired woman is the next to approach me.

" I'm sorry but will you please move if that's ok that is. " She asks nervously. Why do I have a soft spot for this one. I stand up and turn around and look down at her.

" I'm sorry miss all you needed to do is ask. " I say bowing down and taking her hand in mine and kissing it. Leo seemed to have gotten jealous from this. As I walk past the Pinkette and back towards the bush I'm stopped by the Scorpion and Lion.

" Oh no you don't we're not letting you go after what you did to Aquarius. " Scorpio told me.

" Yea and no one can do that to Aries but me got it. " Leo yelled. I looked over at the cow and crab men.

" are these two being serious? " I ask them. They nod yes and I turn my attention back to them. " what are you two going to do hmm. "

" THIS. " They yell as they rear their arms back and shoot them forwards in an ATTEMPT to hit me.

" hmm well remember you caused this not me. " I say as a devilish smile appears on my face as My two arms collide with their faces knocking them back 10 yards. " I say for the Lion and Scorpion you two are actually not that strong, but of course you weren't raised in a hell hole like me. " I say mocking them.

" Scorpio. " Aquarius yells in worry. " I'll get you for that. " she says directing the comment at me. The Cow, crab, Aries and Aquarius at this point were in a group in front of Scorpio and Leo readying to charge me.

" Please try your best I haven't had much of a challenge lately, this should be fun. " I say smiling as Aquarius fires water from her urn. I side step causing the water to hit the treeline behind me. The next strike came from the Cow and Crab.

" Your going to be Moooving really far after this. " The cow yells as he swings his battleaxe at me. I leap unto the axe as he's swinging it causing him confusion as to where I had went.

" Wow are all of you like this walking steak. " I say moching the cow as I knock him down with a strong blow to the head.

" No we aren't -ebi. " The crab says appearing behind me with his scizzors trying to cut me with them. I grab his arms and legs with my shadow arms comming from my back.

" you think you can sneak up on me. " I state as I slam him into the ground. " So whats left Aquarius, Leo, and Scorpio. " I say looking up at the three who were glaring me down.

" WOOL BOMB. " Yelled the pink haired girl known as Aries. I successfully dodge the fluffy substance which then makes contact with the cow and crab.

" wow thanks for that, that should keep them down. " I say thanking the girl then turning my attention to those who stood infront of me.

" ehhhh, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. " she repeated to her fallen comrads.

" Shadow storm. " I say as darkness falls upon all 7 of us. " you don't think you can honestly fight me in my native battlefield do you. " and not even a second later the shadows are dispelled showing the celestials.

" Ha my regulas can dispel your shadows. " Leo says trying to mock me.

" hmmm. " I say as I start walking towards them.

" what is he doing? " asked Scorpio feeling nervous about what was happening.

" I don't know but I'm getting a bad feeling. " Aquarius says as she starts shaking.

" It doesn't matter we can take em. " Leo said taking a fighting stance. I continue walking until I'm right infront of him and then begin to speak.

" I will not harm the pink head but you three, You are going to regret messing with a Voidwalker. " I start. " Shadow barrage. " Shadows from all over were sent to attack the 3 Celestials that stood infront of me.

_( Makarov's Pov present time )_

As loki ended I now understood why he hates this figurine so much.

" That's what happened and that thing. He left the Celestial world after that by request of the Celestial King. He had caused such an Uproar with us that he had to ask him to leave. " Loki ended. Everyone at the guild was looking at Loki horror struck faces, but Lucy's was the worst of all.

" What kind of monster is that thing. " Lucy said as horror filled her eyes and she was afraid of this Voidwalker.

" It's a monster that you don't want to anger. " Loki said turning around with a depressed look in his eyes. " and we learned the hard way. " as he finished he just walked over and took a seat by Lucy.

_( Time skip 30 minutes )_

_( Wendy's Pov )_

I had gotten what I needed from Natsu's house and was on my way back and was now almost back to the guild.

" I hope Natsu is ok that I got his scarf for him, it doesn't seem right with him not wearing it. " I say catching Carla's and Happy's attention.

" I agree it does seem a bit odd for either of them not to wear it. " Carla concurred.

" Aye. Natsu or Cynthia is always wearing the scarf so it is unnatural for either of them, Natsu's probably just to worried that he forgot it. " Came the small blue flying cat.

" yea he is but I'm worried for her too. " I say as see the front entrance of the guild and two cloaked figures standing at the entrance. As I approach I can tell 2 things one is that they are hesitant about entering and two they are not mages of our guild.

" Hello can I help you with something? " I ask the two causing them to turn around and look at me. They look at me then notice my guildmark.

" ahh yes is a person named Natsu here we need to talk to him. " said the figure in the brown cloak who sounded like a man. I could see glowing purple eyes from under the hood which were a bit scary.

" We really need to talk to him, Its about a dear friend of ours. " Came the figure who was hidden by a white cloak. The voice was rather feminine so you could tell that it was a woman.

" Natsu's in the guild but he's in the infirmary. " I answer. " I can take you in but i don't know if you'll be able to talk to him. " The two looked relieved by my statement.

" Thank you please lead the way miss. " They both say. I walk infront of them as I open the doors to the guild and what follows was eyes from all over the guild were now on the two I brought in and were waving at us. We continue to walk until we are infront of the Master, Gildarts, and Mira.

" say Wendy who are your friends? " Mira asks politely. I turn to her with a smile on my face.

" They asked to see Natsu, and Its very important from the way they're acting. " I replied catching them offguard.

" Hmmm that's going to be tough, Natsu hasn't left the infirmary since Cynthia collapsed. He's probably not upto handling anything big since she's in that condition. " Gildarts says stating what they were all thinking.

_( Natsu's Pov )_

I had Cynthia's hand in mine and was sitting right beside her. Why of all things is this happening now, and the worst of it is I don't know what to do. then I hear a voice.

" Your worried for her aren't you? " a voice questioned from the darkside of the room. At first I'm freaked out by the sudden interruption, then I realized who it was.

" Oh its you, I should've known she speaks so fondly of you at times. " I replied. " And yes I am. " I finish looking down at her sprawled out figure.

" What if is was to tell you that there is a way to make her better... " the voice began.

" What is there really a way to. " I say eager to help her. The voice's owner had a frown now.

" You didn't let me finish. " He said, " Now as I was saying What if there was a way, but there was one catch. " This caught my attention.

" What's the catch? " I question as the voice's owner comes out of the shadows and takes the seat opposite of me.

" You and your friends would never be able to make contact with her again. " The man said, as he talked he had a smile on his face that made me want to punch him for saying that while doing so. I sit there for a few seconds contemplating my answer.

" No, I made her a promise. I'm not leaving her side even if she doesn't wake up, I'll wait how ever long it takes. " I reply and what follows suprises me. the man just smiled even more.

" I'm glad to here that, this is why I supported her picking you so much. " the man said causing me to look at him in confusion. " She is very important to all of us don't take her for granite. " The man ended as he stood up.

" Slenderman how did you meet Cynthia in the first place anyhow? " I ask wanting to know the previous meeting of the Voidwalker and my Wife. He just looked down at me and retook his seat smiling.

" Marvelous question Natsu. " He began as he put his hand on his chin remembering the day he met her. " 15 years ago, I had been severely injured by a human who had stabbed me on my side causing me to retreat deep into an unknown forest. "

_( Flashback 15 years in a forest on the Fioren countryside )( Slenderman's Pov )_

' Damn that human causing such unneaded violence. ' I think as I clutch the stab wound on my side. ' Hmmm i've lost alot of blood, I need to rest for a bit. ' I walk over to a tree and prop up against as I sit down leaning on it with my back as I admire the stars.

" ahhh first time I get to relax in a long time. only if it was under better cercumstances. " I say as a jolt of pain courses through my body.

" mister are you alright? " I hear a young voice ask. Where did it come from though.

" Who are you show your self. " I say as I stumble to my feet still clutching the wound. I see a little girl standing a few yards from me poking her head out from behind a tree.

" My names Cynthia. " The little pink head said as she came out from behind the tree. I looked her over once and found her not to be that much of a threat.

" So why is a little girl like you out here in the wilderness hmm? " I ask her not knowing what she truely was.

" I'm with my brother and mom. She's teaching us about magic. " The little girl states then looks down at my wound that I was clutching. pointing at it she tells me something awfully strange for a girl her age. " I can take care of that if you want. " I look at her for a few more seconds then decide that I have nothing to lose.

" Sure, if you think you can fix it go ahead. " I say not thinking she was able to do such. She walks up to me as I sit back down.

" This may hurt a bit. " She says before a bright light appears on her hands over the wound and following it sharp pain searing through my body.

' Ahhh what the hell is she doing. ' I thought myself trying to bear with the pain. within seconds the bright light dissappears and she stands up.

" There ya go mister your all fixed up. " She says smiling. I look down at my side and she was right the wound had completely healed. My expression was one of shock and awe. " you can come with me to meet my moma and brother if you want, I'm sure they'd like to meet you. " she said causing me to look at her from where I sat. I stand up and walk upto her.

" Sure I'd like that. " I tell the girl causing her to jump with glee. We continue to walk for a bit then start talking again.

" Hey mister whats your name? " Cynthia asks me. My name no ones ever called me by anything other that Voidwalker.

" I have no name. " I state causing her to look up at me.

" Whaaa you don't have a name. " She says as I look back down at her, " Well then I guess we'll give you a name. " Is she serious, She's going to give me a name a girl who looks about 7 years old is going to name me. She looks me over a bit and then speaks. " your very skinny and tall, hmmmmmm, what do you think about Slenderman? " She asks.

" Slenderman, I like the sound of that. " I tell her giving my honest oppinion on the subject.

_( Present time Natsu's Pov )_

" That was the beginning of our friendship. " Slenderman ended while looking at Cynthia.

" so that's how you two met, she's never told me how you two crossed pass but has told me how your a very important person to her. " I tell him remembering all the things she had said about him.

" really now, I'd never think that I would make such an impact on her life. " He replied putting on a smile.

" Yea We've all either impacted on her or have been impacted by her. " I say squeezing her hand a bit. " I can't imagine anything without her. " A single tear stroles down my face as I finish.

" Natsu, I know what's happening to her. It's not going to hurt her but there will be changes. " Slenderman began, " Her mother told me that this day would come and to tell her mate, if she had one, what's going on. " This caught my attention.

" So you've actually met her mother? " I ask in pure awe that someone caught a glimpse of her mother.

" Yes, I owe alot to her and her mother, But that's not what I'm here for right now. " He stated.

" Please continue then. " I reply. He moves a bit in his seat returning his attention from her to me.

" She's going through something like a Metamorphasis if you want to call it that. Her magic has been sealed for a long time and because she had other magic available this magic grew stronger as the other one did. " Slenderman said, " But because of it getting stronger, after the seal on it broke her body was flooded with the magic energy that was contained. Right now her body is readjusting to this magic. " as he finished I was left awestruck that she had that much magic sealed to cause that.

" So what your saying is that because of her having so much magic energy sealed and it growing stronger as she did. She is having to adapt to that much magic being within her body." I reply.

" Precisely, and this process will take a few days to even a week or so. It depends on how strong the magic was. " He said.

" Is there anything that I can do to help her? " I question while thinking about all the fun and bad times we've had.

" No, there is nothing anyone can do to help her. This is a natural process and she shouldn't be harmed by this in anyway. " He replies.

" Ok. " I answer while feeling so helpless in this situatation. " So what are you going to do now? "

" Me I'm probably going to be close by until the process is over. " He answered back. I nod my head as he walks over to the dark side of the room and then turns back to me.

" Take good care of her Natsu, we will continue to watch you and her from afar and we will protect her if needed. " he says as a neutral look finds its way onto his face.

" Don't worry I will take good care of her. " I reply as I watch a smile come to Slender's face as he molds into the shadows.

" that's all I wanted to hear. " He finishes as he completely disappates into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And CUT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will probably be out within another week so please hang with me on this. KingofHearts3198 and I will be working together on a story in the near future that we hope you will like. and finally please comment what you think and any suggestions that you may have to aid my story.

Until next chapter. OMEGABACKLASH OUT.


End file.
